Scrubs
by MyLivingAdonis
Summary: Isabella Swan just got a job at Mercy hospital as a doctor. Smart and beautiful, she is ready to take the challenges life throws at her. What happens when she meets the gorgeous Edward Cullen? Both of them weren't looking for love... until now. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! So, as you know, this is my fist fan fiction and I am really excited about this! I hope you guys like the first chapter of Scrubs!**

**Diclaimer on profile.**

**Scrubs**

_Bella's POV_

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"Ugh!" I rolled over and shut my alarm off. Today was my first day of residency at Mercy Hospital. I just moved from my dorm at Harvard to a high end condo in NYC. I majored in pediatric medicine and I just got a job as a pediatric internist.

You see, most people think my job is all fun… especially with kids. It took me a lot of work to get where I am now. I grew up in a small town called Forks, Washington with my parents, Charlie and Renee. My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a doctor. They taught me at a young age to do well in school. My friends, or at least the ones I had, always asked me if I thought they were being too hard on me. I think they were, but if they didn't, then I would not be where I am today.

My best friend Alice owns a boutique in the high end part of the city. She majored in fashion design and marketing in Harvard also. We were roommates. She lives in the building next to me in a penthouse her parents got her as a birthday present.

She is actually the one who has transformed my look. In high school, I used to be plain old Bella with plain brown hair and dull brown eyes. I basically had a stick figure with absolutely no curves. I stood at about five feet. Now, at 22 years old, my hair actually has volume with layers that go down in waves to the middle of my back. I gained about four inches, but I really am not all that tall. I gained some curves after joining the college basketball team and have a fit body.

I pale in comparison to Alice, but I am getting there.

I walked into the shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I used my body wash that smelled like freesias and finally got out of the shower. Alice had picked my outfit out for today because she herself said, "You have to look good on your first day and make a good impression."

She picked a knee length black skirt that hugged my curves perfectly. I wore a red blouse with a v-neck that showed an ample amount of cleavage, but appropriate for the hospital. I didn't need a blazer because I would be wearing my lab coat on top of my outfit. She also picked out a pair of black high heels. I usually opted against them, but Alice would kill me if she saw me without them on.

I blow dried my hair and made soft curls in it with my curling iron. I also picked out the red glossy lip gloss that Alice gave me from her mother's makeup line. It did wonders. I also put some light mascara on and smoky eye shadow. I opted against blush because Alice said I had enough of that naturally.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and I was amazed that I had actually done this by myself; Alice would have been so proud. I actually looked somewhat pretty. I went downstairs and had a granola bar with yogurt while I read the paper. I was still pretty early so I put my wallet and other items in my new coach purse.

I walked downstairs and said hi to the receptionist, Ellie. She was really nice and I have known her for a few months since I moved in. I walked into the garage and got into my midnight blue Lexus hybrid; a birthday present from my parents.

As I drove to the hospital, I couldn't help but be nervous. But I had come so far for this. I wasn't going to freak out. _Breathe Bella, breathe._ I pulled up into a parking space next to a silver Volvo. _Nice car._

I walked into the hospital and saw a receptionist at the front desk. Her nametag read Jessica.

"Hi Jessica, I am Bella Swan, a new doctor here," she looked up from the book she was reading. "I was wondering f you could direct me to Mr. Cheney's office, the administrator."

"Oh, yeah, go down the hallway and make a right," she said in a dull voice.

"Thanks," I smiled.

I walked down the hallway and couldn't help but notice how fancy this place was compared to an average hospital. The walls were beige and the floor was laminated wood. _Simply beautiful, _I thought.

I entered into a gorgeous office and saw Mr. Cheney at his desk.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cheney," I said. "I am Isabella Swan, your new pediatric internist."

"Ah, Dr. Swan, pleasure to meet you," he said. "please, take a seat."

"Thank you." I said.

"So, I hear that you are one of Harvard's top graduates." Mr. Cheney complimented.

"I guess you can say that," I replied modestly.

"Well, we are very lucky to have you here, Dr. Swan," he said. "Here is your lab coat and stethoscope… I am guessing that is all you will need today. Each doctor has their own computer in their assigned room where they can write charts and do dictations. You will be assigned with Dr. Weber, Dr. Whitlock, and Dr. Cullen."

"Okay, which room is that going to be at?"

"That is room 101 on the main floor, where the pediatric wing is. There are also some rooms on the second floor that you may have to go."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Cheney." I said.

"You're welcome. If you want to get your lab coat on and come with me I will show you your wing and have one of the doctors show you around today." he said.

I followed Mr. Cheney out into the beautiful hallways.

As we were walking, he said, "Since it is morning, most of the doctors in pediatrics will be in this area, so I can introduce you to most of them. Here we are."

I was led into an area with nurses' desks that looked similar to the receptionist desk and many doctors writing things onto their charts. This place was also very well furnished.

"May I have your attention please," Mr. Cheney said. Everyone turned and looked at Mr. Cheney, and then their eyes darted to me. I was trying not to blush because I hate when the attention is on me.

"This is Dr. Swan. She is a pediatric internist and will be working with us from now on." Mr. Cheney said. "Now, Dr. Swan, if you will please tell us a little about yourself." I felt like I was in grade school and I was talking to a new class or something. But rather, I was a 22-year old woman that was introducing herself to her fellow colleagues. _How embarrassing._

"Okay," I smiled. My mom always told me to look confident and smile while talking to new people. 'But don't act conceited' she always said. "Well, I grew up in Forks, Washington and I am 22 years old. I am a Harvard graduate and am doing residency for pediatric internship here at Mercy, and oh," I decided to add some humor at the end, "my favorite color is blue." Everyone laughed along with me.

The people here were so friendly. "Well, I trust all of you to introduce yourself to Dr. Swan, I have business to take care of," Mr. Cheney said. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, its no problem." I smiled.

A tall woman with brown hair and dark blue eyes walked up to me and said, "Hi, I am Angela Weber. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I shook her hand.

"So you are doing pediatric internship?" she asked, "That's pretty tough," she said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, but it's something I have always wanted to do. My mom was a pediatric radiologist." I admitted.

"I am doing that too. I love it, it's just that I don't get to see the kids a lot." She said.

"Yeah, my mom said the same thing." I said with a smile. Just then a tall man with blond hair and light blue eyes walked up to me.

"Hey, I am Jasper Whitlock. Pleased to meet you," he said. Realization hit me. This was Alice's boyfriend. She kept on telling me about how gorgeous he was and where he worked.

"Hi, are you by any chance Alice Brandon's boyfriend?" I said.

"Yeah…" he trailed off looking kind of creeped out.

"Don't worry, I am not stalking you. She is my best friend." I said with a laugh.

"What a small world," he stated with a grin.

"So what's your specialty?" I asked.

"Pediatric surgery." he said.

"Wow, that's something," I said. A few more doctors and nurses came out and talked to me for a while. I even heard some male doctors say things like "She's hot" and "I bet I can go out with her by Friday" It was a major distraction. I came here to do my work, not fish for men.

Just then, I saw the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He had auburn hair that almost looked bronze with the most angelic face I have ever seen. What made my breath hitch was his beautiful green eyes that looked like emeralds. He was tall; and he was muscular and lean. _Absolutely perfect._

I saw him walk up to me to introduce himself. _Here goes nothing._

**AN: So what do you think? Obviously Edward is coming next chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back! Here's chapter 2. Bella's clothes are on my profile!**

**Scrubs**

_Bella's POV_

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," he said in a beautiful velvet voice. "Pleased to meet you."

"You too," I squeaked out. _Smooth Bella, smooth_. I shook his hand and I automatically felt an electric shock go through my body. _Did he feel it too?_

"So, I hear you are doing pediatric internship," he said with a grin.

"Yes, it's pretty tough, but it's worth it," I said. "What are you specializing in?"

"I am doing pediatric surgery like my friend Jasper." he stated.

"That's quite a job you have there. How do you manage? I mean there must have been a lot of school you would have gone through to do something so complex," I said.

"Well, there was a lot of schooling for sure, but it was fun too. I learned new things every day, and I still am."

"Where did you go to college?" I asked. I couldn't help but be intrigued by Edward. He was one person I could actually hold up an intellectual conversation with.

"I went to Stanford, and then came to Mercy about 8 months ago when I turned 22," Edward said.

Suddenly, Mr. Cheney walked through the door. "Ah, Dr. Swan, I see you have met Dr. Cullen and the rest of the staff," Mr. Cheney said. "Dr. Cullen, why don't you be in charge of showing Dr. Swan around today."

"No problem, sir." Edward said. After Mr. Cheney left, Edward said, "Come on, why don't I show you the rooms on the first floor and then we head up to the second."

"Okay, sounds great."

I was about to follow him, but then a girl with stringy blonde hair and too much makeup came up to me. "Listen, Isabella, you stay away from Edward and no one gets hurt."

I was slightly taken aback. I had not said anything to her or Edward and now she was accusing me of things. _Geez… _

"Um," I looked at her nametag, "Lauren, I come to the hospital to do my job, nothing else, so I wouldn't waste your time," I smirked at her, "And oh yeah, I go by Bella."

"Come on, _Eddie_, let's go somewhere else," she said, trying to wash the embarrassment off her face.

"What are you talking about, Lauren?" Edward said. "Hate to burst your bubble, but I am not _yours_. So I suggest you go do your work where all the other nurses are and minding their own business unlike you."

The look on her face was priceless. It took me all my self control to not burst out laughing right there. I looked up at Edward and the sides of his mouth were twitching, trying his best not to laugh. Although, the other doctors and nurses were laughing hysterically, and I joined in pretty soon.

Edward grabbed my hand and said, "Come on, let's go." He was grinning, and the other doctors gave him pats on the back and said, "way to go Edward"

"What was that all about?" I asked, referring to the others' reactions on our way out.

"Oh, its that no one has ever talked to Lauren that way before." He smirked.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, when she first came here, she told everyone that her father was the one that owned this place and he could fire any one of us if we messed with her," he said, "But then we asked Mr. Cheney and he said that her father didn't own the place and she just said that to manipulate us. He gave her a warning that if she ever tried anything again, she would be fired." Edward finished.

"Wow, that's some major drama." I said.

"Yeah, that's why I try not to get involved," he said, "You see, I follow your philosophy of coming to work and doing my job, nothing else."

"Yeah, I think it just makes everything easier that way," I agreed.

Edward showed me all of the placed in our wing including the staff room, break room, and the work room where we do charts and dictations. We were sharing a side of the room while Angela and Jasper shared the other side.

By the time we were done, it was already 5 pm, and my shift ended at 5:30.

"Thank you so much, Edward, I really appreciate you taking time off and helping me." I said.

"Oh, its no problem, really," he said. "It's been wonderful meeting you, Bella."

"Likewise, Edward." I smiled.

I went back to the staff room and got my coat and purse out from the locker.

"Hey Bella," I heard Angela say.

"Oh, hi!," I said with a start. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's okay," she smiled. "So how was your first day?" she asked.

"It was wonderful," I said. "Everyone here is so friendly."

"Yeah, that is a definite plus. With the exception of Lauren," we both laughed. "Edward seemed so much more at ease when he was talking to you," she said. "He is really a great guy, Bella."

"Yeah, he is." I agreed. _He is absolutely perfect._

"What I like is that you are one of the only girls that didn't pounce on him when they had the chance." she said, "It gets to be really annoying with all the nurses and other female doctors all over him. He usually ignores them though." she finished.

"It is kind of surprising," I said, "With his looks, he could easily get any girl he wants, but he doesn't take advantage of it."

"Yeah, that's why he's so likeable," Angela said. "All of the doctor and nurses respect him for that. And that is why we respect you too. Both of you are so alike."

"I guess you can say that," I said. "Thanks, though. I am really glad I met you, Angela."

"I am too," she smiled. "Well, I better get home and start my charts and dictations." she said. "You are _so_ lucky its your first day."

I giggled. "Well, see you tomorrow!" I said while walking out the door.

"Bye!" she said going the other direction.

As I walked out into the rain, I got out my keys and headed for my car. I saw Edward walking to the silver Volvo next to me. _So he's the one with the Volvo_.

"Bye, Edward, see you tomorrow," I smiled up to him.

"Bye Bella," he smiled a crooked grin that make my heart skip a beat.

When I got home, I went to the bathroom and changed into sweats and made my dinner. I was eating some spaghetti with some apple cider watching the news when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella!" It was Alice. Only she could make me go deaf over a phone.

"Hi Alice, keep the volume down, would you?"

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "So how was your first day?" she asked.

"It was great! I met Jasper there. I work in the same wing as him."

"Awesome! I didn't know Jazz worked in the same area as you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I also met Angela. She is so sweet," I said.

"Anyone else?" she persisted.

"Oh yeah, there was Edward. Alice, he is really sweet. He showed me around the hospital today. And he is gorgeous." Oops. I just realized what I said.

"Ooh! Someone has a _cru-ush_!" she sang.

"Alice!" I said. "I do not! Please don't jump to conclusions. I go to work to do my job, nothing else."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you always say. Listen, I am coming over and I am going to pick out your outfit for tomorrow." she said into the phone.

I groaned. "Okay, I'll see you in 10 minutes."

The doorbell rang and Alice came in. She immediately ran to my closet and started pulling things out.

"Alice, you do realize that I will have to start changing into my scrubs at work next week." I said waiting for her reaction.

"What?!" she yelled. "Those hideous unisex outfits that look like someone puked on them?!"

"Yeah," I laughed. "And by the way, they are not unisex and they are light blue. This is not an ordinary hospital. Everything is really high end."

"Well, I guess it's not that bad," she calmed down, "But I still have to make sure you wear good clothes on you way in and out."

"Okay," I chuckled while rolling my eyes.

After Alice left, I washed my dishes and got ready for bed. Once my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_Edward's POV (This morning)_

"_Dr. Cullen to the front desk." _I heard over the intercom on my way to the break room. I groaned. Why does this always happen to me?

When I got to the front desk, Mr. Cheney was waiting there for me. "Ah, Dr. Cullen, I would like to ask a favor of you," he said.

"Yes sir," I said. He was always asking me to do things for him because he knew I wouldn't refuse.

"We have a new doctor/intern coming in today, Isabella Swan, I am sure you have already heard," he said. We had this news for about a week now, and she seemed to be very smart. "Since you are one of the best interns in the hospital, I would like you to show her around the pediatric wing."

"Okay, Mr. Cheney, that would be fine," I smiled. _I just hope she isn't one of those airhead women who flirt with every guy they glance at._

When Isabella arrived, everyone had her undivided attention, especially from the male doctors and nurses. I don't blame them, she was beautiful. She had long mahogany hair that flowed down in waves and beautiful brown eyes that held pure happiness. Her lips looked so soft and luscious and her skin was pale. She also had a gorgeous body and her clothes hugged her perfect curves. She was a true beauty.

I usually am never into dating because most of the women I have dated are brainless and unknowledgeable. But by talking to Bella, as she liked to be called, I found out that there was more to her than her beauty.

The way she talked to Lauren was done with so much confidence that I am sure Lauren would never try messing with her again.

I showed her around the hospital and it was finally the end of our shifts. As I was gathering my coat and wallet from the staff room, Drew Moser and Ethan Welsh walked in. They are two of my friends that I work with.

"Dude, did you see Bella? Man, she's hot!" Leave it to Ethan to make a comment like that.

"Yeah, I bet I can go out with her by Friday," Drew said.

"Guys?" I said, "Don't you think you should just leave her alone? I mean, she is really clever and she'll know what you guys are like once you ask her. Look at the way she talked to Lauren today."

"Aww, does Eddie have a crush?" Drew said.

"No, I don't," I replied, "and I hate it when you call me Eddie."

"Well, _Eddie, _sounds like you're being protective over there," Ethan said.

"You know what guys, you can try what you want with her, but I'm warning you, Bella will probably give it right back to you," I said. "She's pretty tough," I said while walking out the door. "See you tomorrow!" I said to them from the door.

"Yeah, bye!" they said back walking the other direction.

Honestly, it kind of bothered me that they were talking about Bella like that. She was an extraordinary person, and she didn't deserve that.

I walked over to my car and saw Bella getting into hers.

"Bye Edward, see you tomorrow," she smiled. God she was beautiful.

"Bye, Bella," I smiled my signature crooked grin.

When I reached my condo, I changed my clothes and called in a pizza. I was way too tired to make anything. I was eating my food and watching the news when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey little bro!" Emmet boomed into the phone. Emmet. Lots to say about him. He was my older brother by 2 years but I usually acted like the older one. I swear I'm adopted. He was always the one playing pranks and causing mischief when we were younger. But, he is my brother, and he is always there to support me.

Emmet works as a lawyer in my mother, Esme's, law firm. He took over the company when my mother handed it over to him; he followed my mom's footsteps. She is now an interior designer. My dad, Carlisle, is a doctor. I decided to follow in his footsteps and I wanted to be one ever since I was little.

"Hey Emmet," I said. "What has you calling?" I asked. He didn't call much nowadays since he met Rosalie, his new girlfriend. He really seems to like her, even though I haven't met her yet.

"Nothing much, just checking up on you, seeing how everything's going," he said. "Listen, I am really sorry that I haven't been able to talk to you for a while. It's just that I have been really busy in the office and--"

"You're with Rosalie?" I said. "Hey, its okay. I know it's going to happen someday. I am really happy for you, Emmet."

"Really? Thanks Edward, you are such a great brother," he said. "Now we have to find you a woman of your own!" he laughed.

"Emmet!" I groaned. Emmet was always bugging me and telling me that I should try to find a relationship of my own. I just think I should wait for now. It'll happen when its time. "Not on this topic again! Look, it'll happen in due time, okay?" I dismissed the subject.

"Yeah, okay," he said. "Well, I'll talk to you later, bro!" he told me.

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Bye," he said.

I put my dishes away and got ready for bed. I immediately went to sleep, but was still thinking about what Emmet said on the phone today.

**AN: So there's Chapter 2! I hope you liked it, and I would love some more reviews! It really motivates me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone! Thanks to Simply Emma for pointing something out and being my first reviewer! What did you guys think of Chapter 2? Once again, Bella's clothes for this chapter are on my profile. **

**Scrubs**

_Bella's POV_

I woke up the next morning actually excited to go to work. I really couldn't wait to start working now that I know where everything is. I love working with children knowing this is the beginning of my career.

I got my undergarments and went into the bathroom. I didn't have to pick out my clothes today since Alice came over yesterday. I quickly washed my hair and body and stepped out. Alice chose a pair of grey pinstripe pants for me with a flowy black top. I also wore a pair of pointy, heeled black shoes. I was glad that Alice chose something a little less formal than yesterday.

I started to dry my hair and then curl it like I did yesterday, and decided to wear light makeup for today. I picked out a pink lip gloss and light mascara with an extremely light pink eye shadow. Quickly assessing myself in the mirror, I got some breakfast and headed out the door with my purse, lab coat, and stethoscope.

When I reached the hospital, I noticed Alice and Jasper outside Jasper's car talking. Wondering what she was doing here, I stepped out and walked towards them.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said and hugged me.

"Hi, Alice. Good morning, Jasper. What are you doing here, Alice? I know you and Jasper are going out, but…" I was really confused.

"I was early, so I came over to see you and Jasper. By the way, you look hot!" she said.

"Thanks, Alice," I smiled. "I couldn't do this without you."

She smiled and gave me another hug. "Well, I better get going now. The boutique opens in half an hour."

"Bye, Alice. See you later!" I said and then walked inside to give the lovebirds some privacy.

I went into the staff room to put my things away in my locker and quickly put my lab coat on, putting my stethoscope around my neck. Mr. Cheney told me to go to the receptionist desk where they keep the patients' records and check who I will be seeing.

I walked down the hallway and accidentally tripped over a machine cord. I was bracing myself for the fall, but I felt a pair of two strong arms wrap around my waist. Turning around to see who it was, I saw a pair of green eyes looking at me. I was definitely blushing crimson at this point.

"Thanks Edward," I said. "Sorry; this happens a lot. I was born with two left feet."

He chuckled. "Your welcome, Bella. And no need to be sorry; I was just in the right place at the right time," he grinned.

"Well, I better go see who my new patients are," I said.

"Okay," he smiled and released me. I hadn't realized that I was still in his hold. "And Bella, don't hesitate to ask for any help. I have many of the same patients as you," he said with a grin.

"Thanks again, Edward," I laughed.

"Your welcome," he said.

I walked over to the receptionist desk and saw Jessica looking tired as ever playing a game of solitaire on the computer.

"Good morning, Jessica," I said. "You look a little tired today," I tried to make some small talk; I needed to get to know everyone better.

"Yeah, it's been a long night," she said with no emotion, not taking her eyes off the screen. _Does she have practice with this?_

"Well, I just came to pick up my patient list," I stated.

"Oh, here you go," she gave me a stack of charts with a list of twenty or so patients on it.

I thanked her and went to the work room where I put all of the charts in and went to my first patient.

As, I walked in, I noticed that the hospital had decorated the room's walls and furnishings to fit a child's needs. It was very sweet. On the bed, I saw a small girl, looking pale and very sick. Quickly glancing on her chart, I read that her name was Katie and she was 10 years old. She was diagnosed with leukemia 4 months ago, and was to have a surgery on her leg to remove a tumor.

I was starting to get choked up when I saw her on the bed, sleeping, looking so innocent and sweet. Her brown hair was thinning due to the chemo treatments. I also noticed that she was very thin.

I called the nurse in to give her breakfast while I talked to her a little bit. Angela said that with all my new patients, I should introduce myself to them and talk to them for a while… especially them being children.

"Hi Katie, I am Dr. Swan, your new doctor," I said with a smile.

"Hi," was all she said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm okay. My leg is really heavy though and my head hurts."

"Well, let's check if you have a fever," I said. I checked her forehead and put a thermometer in her mouth. Her temperature was 101.5.

"Honey, it looks like you have a fever," I said, "The nurse will give you some bubble gum medicine to help you feel better. Everyone says its your favorite,"

She smiled. The doctors were always writing down little things on the charts like that to help the children feel more at home and comfortable. I thought it was really cute… especially since Edward wrote that comment. I smiled at the thought of him doing that.

"Well, Katie, your leg has a tumor on it and we will have to do surgery on it to get it removed," I said. "That is why it feels very heavy. Your surgery will be in half an hour," I finished with a small sigh. This beautiful girl did not deserve this in her life.

She sighed. "I wish I could be as pretty as you," she said. "I am an ugly duckling now that I have to take all of these dumb medicines."

"Katie, you are a very beautiful girl," I said. I was about to cry now that she thought so lowly of herself. "Many girls would give anything to be as pretty as you."

To my surprise she started crying and wrapped her arms around me. I found myself tearing up, too. "You are so nice, Dr. Swan. It's just I wish I could be like a normal girl and do things that normal girls do," she said between sobs.

"Don't worry Katie, everything will be alright," I said. "Never doubt yourself." I tried to smile.

"Ahem." I turned around and saw Angela, Edward, and Drew standing at the door with sorrowful eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys," I said, "Katie, I think it is time to prep you for your surgery." I said. I took a napkin and wiped the tears off her face. "A beautiful girl like you should never have tears on her face," I gave her one last hug and got up to leave.

Everyone in the room was still looking at me with pained expressions. "You guys can get started, I'm all done," I smiled and walked out of the room.

I went and saw another ten patients and had similar conversations with many of them. It was very emotional for me, and also very tiring. Finally, it was time for my lunch break. I walked into the staff room and got my lunch. Very few people were there, so I got out one of my favorite books, _Pride and Prejudice_**(how many of you thought I would say **_**Wuthering Heights**_**?) **and read while I ate.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of chairs being pulled out and saw Angela, Jasper, Edward, Ethan, and Drew all smiling and sitting down. I put my book down and smiled at them.

"Bella, that was a very emotional conversation you had with Katie today," Angela said to me. "It was very sweet."

"Yeah, it was really sad to see her sick at such a young age and not doing anything to deserve it," I said. "And not only her, but the other children I saw were in the same position as her. How did her surgery go, by the way?"

"It went well; we got the tumor out with no problem, its just that she lost a lot of blood and we may have to give her a blood transfusion," Edward said.

"Couldn't that create more problems since her blood is infected with cancer, already?" I asked.

"That's the problem; we are not sure what we can do," Edward sounded defeated.

"What blood type does she have?" Jasper asked.

"O-," Drew said. "Things are not looking good."

"We might have to call the specialists for this case," Ethan said.

"My uncle is a hematologist **(blood doctor… took me a while to find)** at The University of Washington. He works with the specialists and is coming down to New York next week," Angela supplied.

"We could really use his help," Edward said.

"Thanks, Angela," I said. "We have to save Katie." I could feel tears forming but forced myself to hold them back.

"It'll be okay, Bella," Edward said putting a reassuring hand on top of mine and giving me a weak smile.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"How did the rest of your first day go with your patients?" Jasper asked.

"It was great," I said. "All of the children were so sweet and innocent," I quickly glanced at my watch. "Well, I have to get back to work now. Thanks for the talk guys." I smiled and waved.

"Bye Bella," they said.

I finished up seeing all of my patients and writing their charts by 5:30. I walked over to the staff room and got my purse and coat. As I was walking to my car, I heard Angela yell my name.

"Bella! Wait up!" I walked over to her.

"Hey, Angela, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I am having a party at the club downtown called Twilight. It's for my 24th birthday on Saturday at 6:30. I am inviting the entire staff, and I want you especially to be there. You can bring whoever you like," she said.

"Wow, thanks Angela," I said. "I'll be sure to be there," I smiled.

"Thanks, Bella. I am so excited!" she squealed.

I laughed. "Tell me if there is anything you want me to do," We said out goodbyes and I headed out in the rain back to my car.

When I got home, I changed and ate my dinner. I decided to watch some Grey's Anatomy since it was only 7:30. After the show was over, I called Alice. She picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Alice, it's Bella," I said.

"Hey Bella!" she practically yelled into the phone.

"Alice, what did I say about volume?" I scolded her teasingly.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's fine, now I called to ask you if you wanted to go to Angela's party with me in Saturday, or did Jasper already ask you?"

"Uh… Jazz already asked me," she said softly, "but I can tell him--"

"It's okay, Alice. I was just wondering. Plus I wanted to make sure Jasper was being a good boyfriend and made sure to invite you before I had a chance," I said jokingly.

"Thanks, Bella. But you know what a party means, right?" I braced myself for it, "SHOPPING!" she yelled.

I groaned. "Fine, Alice, but 2 hours max," I said sternly.

"But spending one-twelfth of my day shopping is WAY too less!" she protested.

"No buts," I chuckled. "Well, I better get going. See you later, Alice."

"Bye!" she said cheerily.

_This is going to be quite interesting._

**AN: There's Chapter 3! All in one day! I need more reviews, please. Don't worry, there will be more Edward and Bella coming up next chapter! Review!**

**I also put a poll up. Remember to vote in that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, I still need more reviews. Chapter 4 is up and Bella's (and maybe others) clothes AND CAR are on my profile with the disclaimer. **

**Scrubs**

_Bella's POV_

On Thursday, we got out early from the hospital because the next shift came in early. I was driving home when my cell phone rang. I reached into my bag and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, are you ready to go shopping?" Alice asked enthusiastically. _Oh no, I totally forgot that I had to go shopping with her. Help! _

"Yeah, Alice," I said dully, "What time are you coming over?"

"How about 2:00?" she said.

"Sounds good to me," I said. "Bye."

"Bye!"

When I got home, I quickly ate my lunch and changed into comfortable clothes and shoes. I learned that you _have to_ when you go shopping with Alice.

Alice arrived at 1:45 while I was watching Grey's Anatomy. _Someone's a little anxious. _

"Hey Bella, ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, lets go," I grabbed my purse and we got into her car.

We reached the mall in 10 minutes and Alice was practically running to the door. People were starting to stare, but you have to get used to it when you go shopping with Alice. We went into many stores and Alice made me try on dozens of outfits. While Alice was deciding on two choices, I snuck out and got a birthday present for Angela. I bought her a _Dooney & Bourke _purse. I thought it would fit her personality well. When I got back, Alice was still rummaging through the clothes at Guess.

"Here, Bella, try this on," she handed me a pair of dark wash jeans. I went into the dressing room and came out, wanting to see how they looked like.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Those look gorgeous!" Alice yelled. So loud that everyone in that area turned around to look at us. Me being me, blushed.

"Thanks, Alice," I said. "I'm going to buy these."

We headed to Banana Republic after that. There were so many thing to see, I just started at the formal tops. Then I saw a beautiful blouse that had many purple hues on it with large polka dots overlapping each other. It was perfect.

"Alice," I said. "I'm buying this."

"Wow Bella, that is gorgeous," she said. "I think my good taste is rubbing of on you," she said jokingly.

"It sure is," I said and then went to the checkout line.

When we got out of Banana Republic, I realized that I didn't have any matching shoes.

"Alice, I don't have any shoes," I said. "that match with my blouse."

"Oh…" she thought for a moment, "remember my sweet sixteen party?" she asked.

I nodded, not knowing what this had to do with my shoe dilemma.

"I was wearing a purple dress with matching purple shoes. Those will go perfectly with the shirt you bought," she said knowingly.

"Thank you so much, Alice," I hugged her briefly and put our bags into the car.

"No problem, you can have them if you want, I really don't wear them anymore," she said nonchalantly.

"Thanks Alice," I said.

Friday night came rather fast and I was wrapping Angela's gift. It may sound weird, but I enjoy wrapping gifts, even though it takes 20 minutes to do and 30 seconds to undo.

I finished that up and went for a shower. I shaved my legs and underarms and washed my hair while using my freesia body wash. I got out and dried my self off, putting my robe on. Quickly putting moisturizer on, I wore my clothes and dried my hair. I decided to go with something different; I put part of my hair in a small clip and let some flow to the sides of my face. Then I curled it. **(on profile) **It looked very pretty, to tell you the truth.

I decided to do very light makeup today. I wore some lavender eye shadow with light mascara and rose colored lip gloss. Glancing at my reflection in the mirror, I sighed. _This is as good as it's going to get. _**(she still has **_**some **_**self-esteem issues) **

I wore Alice-and-now-my purple heels quickly. I know, purple heels may sound a little Barbie doll-like, but they were very conservative at the same time. I immediately fell in love with them when Alice gave them to me. The weather was cloudy, grey, and chilly today; being November, this was typical weather for New York. I sighed and put my black trench coat on, grabbed my clutch and keys, Angela's gift and headed out to my car.

The Twilight club was packed when I arrived. I also noticed that it was very modern, perfect for the people of New York. When I got inside, the décor was modern like the outside and also very sleek, but dark. There was music blaring from one side of the place with a dance floor and the other side included a restaurant and a bar. I saw Angela and the others by the car so I walked over to them.

_Edwards POV_

Today was Friday night and I had to go to Angela's birthday party. She told me to invite Emmet and Rosalie; she had met Emmet before and said that it would be no fun without having him with us. I met Rosalie a few days ago. She was drop dead gorgeous, and perfect for Emmet. They both shared the love for cars, which surprised me a little. That must be why Emmet likes her so much. She isn't one of those superficial girls who care only about their looks.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I wore a black button down with dark jeans. _This looks presentable enough. _

I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. When I got to the club, I wished Angela and gave her my gift. I sat down and talked with Jasper and met with his girlfriend Alice. She was definitely a character.

After a few minutes, I saw Bella walk in the door. My jaw literally dropped. There was only one way to describe her-- beautiful.

"Hey Edward, you better close your mouth or bugs will fly in," Jasper commented. Alice snickered and I looked down.

_Bella's POV_

I walked over to Angela and saw her mingling with the others. She was wearing a beautiful green dress and carried it off very well.

"Hi Angela, Happy Birthday," I said giving her a hug.

"Hi Bella! I'm so glad you could make it," she smiled.

"I am too. Here's your gift. I hope you like it," I said while handing the bag to her.

"Thanks Bella. Why don't you have a drink from the bar?" she asked.

"Actually, I don't drink," I admitted sheepishly.

"You don't? Well, we do need someone to stay sober around here," she joked.

I laughed. I noticed others walking in. "I'll let you greet your other guests," I said.

"Okay, thanks Bella," she said. "Enjoy yourself," she smiled and went to attend to the others.

I spotted Alice and Jasper talking to Edward, who was looking more a Greek God than usual. His messy auburn hair looked perfect in the dim lights and his dark jeans fit him perfectly. He left the top buttons open on his black button down, revealing a little of his muscular chest. I caught my breath before I walked over, realizing that he was staring at me, making me blush.

"Hi, guys," I said with a small wave.

"Hey Bella!" Alice jumped up and hugged me before any of the others could respond.

"Hi, Alice," I said with a giggle.

"Hey Edward, Jasper," I smiled.

"Hi," they said back.

"Bella, you look stunning!" Alice exclaimed.

I blushed a little before replying, "Thanks Alice, you look wonderful as always,"

"Thanks," she said, "Want a drink?"

"Alice, you know I don't drink," I said. I wasn't about to get drunk and make a fool out of myself. I've seen it happen before with some of my friends, including Alice.

"That's okay, Eddie doesn't either," boomed a voice from behind me.

I jumped a little and turned around, a little shaken up. A large man, who looked like a bodybuilder because of his muscles stared down at my 5' 4" height. It would be an understatement to say that I was scared.

"Uh… hi?" I asked.

"Sorry about that, I'm Emmet, Edward's older brother," he said with a laugh while patting Edward's shoulder. _So Edward wasn't exaggerating when he said that Emmet is very intimidating._

"Oh, hello," I said. "I'm Bella," I shook his hand.

"Oh, so _you're _Bella," he said with a sly smile towards Edward, whose eyes widened and looked down.

"Uh, yeah, _I'm _Bella," I said, a little confused.

He laughed. "This is Rosalie, my girlfriend," he gestured towards a beautiful, tall blonde in a gorgeous red dress with blue eyes. It was not everyday when you meet two incredibly beautiful people that happen to be intimidating as well. I could see why Rosalie was with Emmet; he was very handsome, with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. But he had nothing on Edward.

Rosalie smiled. "Nice to meet you Bella," she said.

"You too," I smiled and shook her hand. She was nice, which surprised me. I wasn't the one to usually follow stereotypes, but with Rosalie's beauty she could easily be some stuck up snob. I was glad she wasn't, though.

I talked with her and Alice for a while and learned that Rosalie was very interested in cars and worked as a representative for Mercedes. We ate, talked, and mostly everyone else drank.

I decided to talk to Edward for a bit, since I haven't since I got here. "So Edward, you don't drink, huh?" I asked him while sitting down on the chair next to him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Nah, I never really got into the habit of it unlike my crazy brother and friends over there," I looked at Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and others including Angela who were _way_ past tipsy.

I laughed. "So what about you?" he asked me.

"Well, the first time I went to a club with Alice, I saw her get drunk before I even had the chance to get my first drink. She made a fool out of herself and couldn't shut her mouth," I said. "That's when I vowed to myself that I would never drink."

"Wow, that's some story you have there," he flashed a dazzling smile.

"Yeah," I said. "So where did you grow up?"

"In Seattle," he said, "How about you?"

"In Forks, Washington; it is about 2 hours away from Seattle,"

"What a small world," he said.

"It is," I agreed.

For the next hour we talked about everything from our favorite colors to where we live and what we liked about college. I learned so much about him; he played basketball throughout high school and college, his mom was a lawyer and is now an interior designer, and his dad is a doctor. His birthday is June 20th. To my utter surprise, he had one girlfriend in high school and one in college. I mean, who wouldn't want to date him? But then I thought back to the conversation I had with Angela on my first day here about Edward.

Suddenly, a very drunk looking Alice and Emmet came up to us.

"You guys!" Alice yelled, "Come and dance with us!"

"No way," I stated, "I'll probably kill someone out there."

Emmet laughed. "Well, Eddie here is quite a good dancer, if I say so myself."

"I am not dancing in that crowd of drunk people," Edward said, clearly disgusted.

I laughed.

"Well, then I guess you have no choice then," Alice said while grabbing my and Edward's hands with Emmet standing behind us to make sure we don't escape. I looked at Edward for help, but he seemed to be in the same position as me so that didn't really help.

The dance floor was packed with at least a hundred people and I saw Angela, Jasper and Rosalie dancing with the others. I was totally confused and I had no idea what to do. The song The Way I Are by Timbaland blared through the speakers. Alice grabbed my hands and started dancing with me.

I found myself moving with the music and once that song ended Rapture by IIO started. This is my favorite dance song ever and Alice and I danced like pros on this one. One thing was for sure, I was having fun. Something that I have not had time to do in a long time.

Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and someone lean down and whisper in my ear, "Hey baby, want to take this somewhere else?"

I gasped and turned around. A drunk guy that looked about 25 or so with blonde hair was looking at me with a sickening smile. I tried to get out of his old but he just held on to me tighter. I looked around for Alice but she was off in the distance dancing with Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. I was stuck. _What do I do now? _The guy was now grinding against my leg. _Gross!_

I tried to push him off me, but it didn't work. Suddenly I saw Edward in the crowd.

He noticed my predicament and came over. "Just play along," he said into my ear. Him being so close made me shudder. In a good way, of course.

"Bella, is this guy giving you a hard time?" Edward said loud enough for the idiot to hear.

"As a matter of fact, he is," I said. Edward got me out of the guy's grasp and wrapped his arms around me possessively.

As we were about to walk away, the guy said into my ear, "Don't worry baby, I can give you _anything _you want," he said suggestively. Just then I turned around and punched him square in the jaw. He tripped over a chair and fell to the ground in pain.

Normally I would never use violence against someone else, but this guy was bad news. It's good I took karate classes when I was younger, otherwise I would have hurt my own hand.

Edward was doubled over in laughter behind me. I also noticed that his arms were still wrapped around my waist. Not that I object. I started laughing pretty soon, too. We walked away and I saw that all of my friends were looking at me with incredulous expressions.

"Bella! I never thought that you would use violence like that!" Alice yelled. Okay now she was _really _drunk. Her voice was so loud you could practically hear it across the room.

"I never thought that Bella would actually hit someone," Jasper said.

"What?! Why?!" I said, confused.

"You're just too nice, Bella," Edward said with a smile.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah," he smiled, and we were gazing into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Ahem. _Ahem. _AHEM!" I snapped out of my reverie and saw Emmet looking at us, annoyed. "Well, if you two are done staring at each other, we are going to cut the cake."

I blushed, of course. "Okay, let's go." I said, with Edward's arm still around my waist.

We sang happy birthday to Angela and she opened her gifts. I was really glad that she liked what I got her. I checked my watch and saw it was already a quarter past twelve. It was _definitely _time to go home. I went to Angela to tell her I would be leaving.

"Well Angela, I better get going. It's pretty late," I hugged her. "Thanks for inviting me." I smiled.

"No, thank you for coming," she gave me a smile. She seemed to be on the little drunk side, like everyone else.

I went to go say bye to Alice and Jasper. I also talked to Rosalie and Emmet for a while, and they gave me their numbers so we could keep in touch. I turned around to look for Edward, but I bumped into someone. That someone being Edward himself.

"Oh sorry Edward," I apologized. "I just wanted to say bye and thanks for all the company I had today, " I joked.

"It's my pleasure," He smiled. "And tell me if there are any more sleazy guys I need to help you out with, although I think you will be able to beat them up pretty easily," he laughed.

I giggled. And I couldn't help but hug him. I whispered in his ear, "I just might take up on that offer, I almost broke my hand punching him, anyway," _Woah, where did all that confidence come from?_

I pulled back and said, "See you later," and waved.

"Yeah, see you," he smiled, looking a little bit dazed.

**AN: So there's chapter 4! I was stuck on this chapter! I hope you like it! REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm back! I got some really good feedback for chapter 4! Thanks for all of the reviews! Did you check out my profile and see the outfits and accessories? Make sure to, I thought that some of the outfits were really cute. Well, thanks to those who reviewed, here's Chapter 5!**

I decided to go for a jog Saturday morning in Central Park. I had to burn off all of that food I ate yesterday. You see, I am not like one of those girls who eat a morsel of rice breakfast, lunch, and dinner. So that's why I have to exercise.

I got on my shorts and sports bra, wearing a light t-shirt on top of it. I wore my running shoes quickly. Making sure to lock the door, I headed out of my condo and onto the New York streets. It wasn't very busy today morning, surprisingly.

I jogged to Central Park and saw that it was more busy here. I started running on the trail along the flowers and trees. It was really pretty here. Suddenly, I felt something brush against my leg. I looked down to see what it was, and it was an adorable Westie puppy. It was small and white, I bent down to pet it, I just couldn't resist.

"Candy, come here," I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked around to see who it was. Then I saw Edward jogging up to the puppy. "There you are," he said while picking up the dog.

"Hi Edward, that's a very cute dog you have there," I said while looking up at him.

"Oh hi Bella, Candy seems to really like you," he gave me a crooked smile.

"I just thought you would be more of a golden retriever kind of person," I joked.

He laughed. "Actually, this is Emmet and Rosalie's dog. They left for Rosalie's cousin's wedding this morning," he explained, "So I am just taking care of her for a few days."

"She is adorable," I commented.

"Yeah, they gave her to me yesterday night after the party, and I was so tired I just let her sleep in my bed," he said.

I giggled. "Well, if you're out anytime, I can always take care of her for you," I smiled. This was the most adorable puppy ever. I cradled her in my arms. "I love dogs."

"Thanks for the offer, Bella. By the way, where do you live?" he asked.

"Oh, I live in the condos on West End and 8th Avenue," I said.

"Really?" he said. "I live a block away from there. On Riverside Drive and 9th Avenue in the condos there."

"Wow, I never knew you lived so close," I smiled. Candy started barking softly, probably wanting to leave.

"Well, I better go, it was really nice talking to you Bella," he said. "And, thanks for the company yesterday," he smiled and hugged me.

I froze, stunned by how close he was to me. "Payback," he whispered in my ear with a smirk.

I almost fainted there. I mean, him being so close to me made everything feel so right.

"It worked," I said back with a smile of my own.

"See you later, Bella," he said and waved.

"Yeah, bye," I said. I stood there frozen for a minute and then started to run again. When I got home, I immediately took a shower and changed my clothes. I had some breakfast and then called Alice.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"You must have a killer hangover there, Alice," I said.

"Yeah, I do," she said. "So what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you how you liked the party," I said.

"It was awesome! I had a great time. Emmet and Rosalie are so fun to be with, and you were right when you said Edward was gorgeous." she said.

"Well, he is," I said.

"Bella, I have seen the way he looks at you," she said softly. "He likes you a lot," she said.

"Yeah, I think --no I know--I do too,"

"This is great Bella, you two are perfect for each other. I mean you have so much in common and you look at each other oblivious to the world around you," Alice said.

"I just hope he feels the same way. I met him at the park this morning and he was walking Emmet and Rosalie's dog," I said. "He is taking care of her for a few days and so we talked for a while." I explained everything, including that last pat of our meeting. I told her it was for what I did yesterday to him before I left.

Alice laughed. "Now that's some major flirting going on," she said.

"I guess so," I said. "Well, I'll let you get rid of your hangover now. Good luck with that." I laughed.

She grumbled something incoherently into the phone and said "bye". I laughed and went to go do my laundry and clean up a bit. I straightened up my closet and cleaned up my room and bathroom. By the time I was done, it was already 5 in the afternoon. I made some pasta and garlic bread and put it aside for later. I wasn't sure what to do. I was clearly bored. My phone rang so went to go pick it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella, it's Edward," I froze. "Before you ask me how I got your number, I got it from the staff book," he said.

I giggled. "Okay, that's good," I said.

"Are you busy tonight, Bella?" he asked. That caught me off guard.

"Um actually, I am really bored," I said. "How come?"

"Well, I just got called in for an emergency at the hospital and I was wondering if I could bring Candy over for a few hours," he said.

I smiled, clearly excited. "Oh, that would be great! I would love to see Candy!" _And you._

"Great, so is it okay if I bring her over now?" he said.

"Yeah, that's fine. My room number is 717," I said.

"Okay, thanks again Bella. Bye," Edward said.

"No problem, bye," I said trying to contain myself. Once he hung up, I jumped and squealed. _This is good, he can trust me. _I was making sure everything looked presentable when I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened the door to see Edward, who was wearing hospital scrubs and looking better than ever. It seemed like he looked even better every time I saw him. Candy started brushing against my leg like she did this morning.

"Hi, Edward," I smiled.

"Hello, Bella. Thank you so much for doing this for me," he said sincerely.

"It's no problem, really," I said and then picked up Candy, who seemed to be really happy. He gave me her food and then left for the hospital.

I played with Candy for a bit. She is perhaps the cutest puppy I have ever seen. Later, she got tired and went to sleep around 7 after I gave her the food Edward gave me. It was about 8:30 when I heard the doorbell ring. I was watching _Becoming Jane_.

For the third time today, I saw Edward, looking exhausted.

"Hi, Edward, how did everything go?" I asked.

"It was great, but the surgery was 3 hours long," he said with a yawn. "I'm beat."

"Come on in," I said while grabbing his hand and leading him to my living room. "I'll get you something," I walked into the kitchen.

"I don't want to intrude," he said.

"Don't be silly; I need some company around here anyway. Plus, Candy is sleeping, so you have time," I said with a small giggle.

We got our food and sat down and watched the movie. We put on another one, _The Pursuit of Happiness _**(I know, not very romantic (but a good movie)… but I don't think I am going to make Edward sit through **_**The Notebook… **_**lol) **Before I knew it, the movie was over. I looked over to Edward and saw that he was asleep. He looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping there with Candy in his arms. _How cute._

I didn't have the heart to wake him up, so I got a blanket and laid it over him. I got into my own bed and went to sleep, thinking about the man sleeping on the other side of the wall. _Yup, I am definitely falling for him. _

_Edward's POV_

I met Bella this morning at Central Park, while walking Emmet and Rosalie's puppy, Candy. She was really cute. I talked with Bella for a little while and Candy took a great liking to her. Of course, Bella was looking beautiful as always. I couldn't believe I didn't have the guts to tell her that yesterday night. _Get it together, Cullen. _

When I got home, I took a shower and set up my new computer that was sent in a few days ago. At around 5, I received a call from the hospital for an emergency. _What am I going to do with Candy? _I thought back to this morning when Bella kindly offered to take care of her when I am out. I was contemplating whether or not to call her or not. After all, it was a Saturday night. Not everyone is setting up their new computer, most people have plans. When I was running out of time, I decided to give it a shot.

I called Bella and she said she would gladly take Candy for the night. I was so thankful about that. I wore my scrubs and quickly dropped Candy off at Bella's, proceeding to the hospital.

When I got to the hospital, we had to wait half an hour to get the patient prepped for their surgery. Jasper walked over to me.

"Hey, Jasper. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, I just had a killer hangover this morning," he said.

I laughed. "Well, that's what you get for drinking 5 gallons of alcohol," I joked and he scowled at me.

"It looked like you and Bella really hit it off yesterday," he commented. I was about to say something when he said, "You know, I see the way you look at each other. It's like you are oblivious to the world around you." **(Remember Alice said that this morning? Hmm…)**

"I think I really like her, Jasper," I said. "She is just so different than the other girls. I've never felt this way about anyone else."

"Aww, I think Eddie's in love!" Jasper said with a fake high pitched voice.

"I tell you how I really feel, and now I get this. Thanks, man," I said.

"Edward, I'm just joking. I felt the same way when I met Alice," he said while putting an arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "But please don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry, I won't," he smiled.

The patient was finally ready for surgery and we went in. It was very complicated and took 3 hours, but it ended very well. I drove to Bella's condo, very exhausted. When I got there, Candy was asleep and Bella made me come in and eat dinner with her. Her condo was beautifully decorated with warm color. Mom would have been so proud. She knew I was tired. I couldn't be more thankful to her. We were in the middle of watching _The Pursuit of Happiness _when I dozed off to sleep.

I woke up and found myself on a couch with a blanket over me and Candy sleeping in my arms. _How did I let myself fall asleep? I feel so bad, now. Shoot!_

I finished scolding myself when I heard a sound coming from the kitchen. I walked over to find Bella making breakfast.

"Good morning, Bella," I said.

She turned around and looked at me and smiled. "Hi, Edward," she said.

"Listen, I am really sorry that I went to sleep. I just didn't realize that--" she silenced me by putting one finger on my lips.

"It's okay, Edward," she said. "I just couldn't wake you up. You looked so peaceful sleeping," she handed me a plate of pancakes.

We ate and I told her about the surgery I had to do yesterday, with her asking questions in between. It still amazes me how different Bella is compared to the other girls.

When we finished I got Candy and got ready to leave. Bella walked me to the door, with Candy in her arms.

"Thank you so much, Bella," I said. "I don't know how to repay you for what you did."

"Please, don't, Edward," she smiled. "I really enjoy your company and it was real fun getting to take care of Candy."

"Well, I guess I'll see you at work then," I said.

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me briefly. "Yeah, see you then," she whispered in my ear.

We pulled away and I walked to my car with Candy in my arms. I sat in my car for a few minutes recollecting the events that happened in the past 12 hours. _Yup, I'm definitely falling for her._

**AN: So there's Chapter 5! It's not as long, but I hope you liked it. I put a lot of fluff in it. Thanks for all of the reviews! I'll make sure to update soon for you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well, I am back! Please keep reviewing, I am getting quite a bit so far and over 1,000 hits! (I don't know if that is a lot…lol) Here's Chapter 6!**

**Scrubs**

_Bella's POV_

It had been a few weeks since Edward 'stayed' over at my place for the night. We formed a special bond during these past weeks. It's like falling for him all over again. But, of course, we have to keep our relationship at a professional level. _At least at work._

But I am not sure how he feels about me to really do anything about it yet. I mean, I don't think he would really want me for any special reason. I am plain, boring Bella who spends her Friday nights curled up on the couch _alone _watching movies. **(there go those self esteem issues again)**

I got ready for work at around 5:30 as usual wearing a grey pinstripe skirt that hugged my curves with a flowy royal blue blouse and matching colored flats. I wore some light makeup and quickly ate my breakfast.

I drove to work and parked in my favorite parking spot, the one right next to Edward's Volvo. I smiled at the thought and went into the staff room and put my coat and purse in my little safe/locker. I put on my lab coat and grabbed my charts.

Walking past the nurses station, I gave them a quick "good morning" and proceeded to my first patient. At about 10 o'clock, Mr. Cheney walked into the staff room during our break when I was talking to Angela and Edward about a patient. I also noticed a gorgeous strawberry blonde behind him. (**dun dun dun) **

The woman was very tall and beautiful. She had hazel colored eyes **(don't know her real eye color… sorry) **with defined cheekbones and an hourglass figure. She was wearing a short skirt that went a little past mid thigh and a blouse that showed a generous amount of cleavage. _Doesn't she get cold? I mean, it's snowing outside, for goodness sakes._

"Everyone, this is Tanya Denali, our new intern," MR. Cheney introduced her. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself," he said. I remembered when I had to do that a few months ago. _Good times, good times._

"Well," she started. "I am 24 years old and I grew up in Chicago and I am a pediatric ENT. **(Ear, nose, and throat specialist) **Just so you know, I know what I am doing. After all, I _did _go to UCLA," she said arrogantly. _Don't get your panties in a bunch, missy. We do too. _

I heard some snickering behind me and turned around to see Jasper and Edward silently shaking with laughter. I looked at the other people and saw Ethan and Drew with their mouths wide open gaping at her. Apparently they don't realize her shallow attitude yet.

"Okay then," Mr. Cheney said. "Why don't you get acquainted with your colleagues here while I get some paperwork ready," he said.

"Okay, that's fine," Tanya said.

Once Mr. Cheney left, Ethan, Drew and other people started to crowd around her and introduce themselves. I rolled my eyes. Once the crowd lessened and people had to go see their patients, I took the opportunity to introduce myself to her. While I made my way up to the front, I noticed Angela walking away from her. "Be careful with her, she's vicious," she whispered in my ear before I talked to Tanya.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever. Now, I need your help. See that gorgeous guy over there?" she pointed to Edward, who currently was talking to Jasper.

"Yeah, that's Edward," I said, slightly suspicious. _I bet she is going to be all over him by the end of the hour._

"You seem to be a good friend of his," she said, "Well, I need you to talk to him for me and tell him that I want to meet him for lunch."

Fat chance.

"Um, I don't think I can," I said, a little nervous.

"Why not?" she asked sternly with a scowl. _That look does not suit her._

I can't let her step over me. "Well, three reasons. One, Edward said himself that he comes to work to do his job, not look for relationships. Two, if you really want to ask Edward, muster up the courage to do it yourself," she scowled at me. I shrugged and continued. "Three, do you really expect me to do something for you when you treated me like dirt? I don't think so," I finished firmly. "So, have a nice day."

I hated starting off on the wrong foot with her, but I have had many not-so-pleasant experiences in high school with girls like her. I really would enjoy living without that.

My colleagues were looking at me with incredulous expressions yet again. I sat down at the table and asked, "What?"

"Well, to start off, that was some major confrontation going on there," Angela said.

"Yeah, I guess, but I wasn't going to let her step over me like that," I said. "Even if she is a hundred times more beautiful than me," I mumbled to myself.

"You really think _that _is beautiful?" Jasper asked with a disgusted look on his face. "Have you seen her personality, Bella? I mean, she may look nice on the outside, but inside, she is a jealous person," he said.

"What do you mean by jealous?" I asked. I am really confused.

"Well, you have Edward's trust and friendship, something she isn't ever going to get," Angela said.

"Oh," I said. "Poor Edward. Who knows what trauma he has gone through by now."

Angela and Jasper laughed. We all had to finish our work and told each other we would meet at lunch.

On my way to lunch, I spotted Tanya talking to Edward. She had him against a wall and the look on Edward's face was priceless. He had a pure look of fear and disgust planted on his angelic features. It was hard to stifle a giggle.

_Edward's POV_

Tanya -- I shuddered when I said or heard her name -- had me pinned against a wall trying to be seductive. I'll tell you, it was all but that. It was downright creepy. I mean she only knew me for a few hours. _Geez…_

"Edward, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me Saturday," she purred in my ear.

"Uh, sorry, I have plans," I said.

I spotted Bella walking towards the staff room. She looked like she was holding in a laugh. _I wonder what that is about, _I thought sarcastically.

"What kind of plans?" she asked.

"I have plans with Bella," I said the first thing that came to my mind. Plus, I have been wanting to ask her out for the past few weeks.

"Prove it," she said. I rolled my eyes. _Gosh, woman!_

"Bella, can you come here for a minute?" I said.

She turned on her heel and looked at me, grinning hugely. "Yes, Edward?" she said with a smile.

"I was just telling Tanya how you and I had plans this Saturday. Isn't that right?" I winked at her and gave her my crooked grin.

She blushed for a moment and smiled. _I love how she blushes when she is embarrassed_… "Uh, yeah, we have plans Saturday night," she said with a little stutter.

Tanya rolled her eyes and looked at me. "You really want to go out with _her _when you have me right here? Someone a hundred times more beautiful than her?" she asked a little taken aback. _She really thinks highly of herself, doesn't she? All she is, is an arrogant and jealous person._

"As a matter of fact, I would go out with Bella any day. At least she isn't arrogant and conceited," I said. "And she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on," I looked pointedly at Bella.

She blushed.

"Whatever, but you _are _going to regret this," she snarled and walked away.

I just laughed. "Thank you Bella," I said. "Let's go to lunch. And by the way, would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" I finally was able to ask her properly.

"I would love to Edward," she said with a smile.

"Also, you _are _the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on," I said. "That wasn't a lie. None of it was."

"Thank you, Edward," she said and grabbed my hand to lead my to the staff room.

We ate lunch talking to our fellow colleagues and occasionally stealing glances at one another. After all of my patients were seen, I went up to the work room. I had at least twenty charts to write reports on today. When I got into the room, I saw Bella working at her desk.

"Good evening, Bella," I said.

She jumped a little when she heard my voice. I chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," she smiled. "Have a lot of work to do?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," I said with a sigh.

"Me too. Hey, look on the bright side, we can be miserable together!" she giggled.

I laughed. "We sure can," I said.

We worked for two hours straight, silent the whole time. I finally finished around 7:30, and I saw that Bella was just about done too.

"Well, I'm all done here," Bella said.

"Yeah, me too," I said. We walked to the staff room and got our stuff out and walked out to our cars together in the three-inch snow.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Edward," Bella said.

"Okay, bye Bella," I said. "Oh by the way, I heard about your little confrontation with Tanya this morning."

"Oh," she scratched her head. "About that, see, I really hate getting on her bad side when I just met her and have to work with her, but I have dealt with girls like her before and it didn't end very pleasantly," she said with a sheepish grin.

I chuckled. "Yeah, she seems to be bad news," I said. "It's better to get her out of the way, like I _attempted _to do this morning."

She laughed. "Well, at least I got a date on Saturday and don't have to sit at home alone," she said.

I smiled at the thought. "Yeah, I think it's a much better way to spend my Saturday night," I said.

"Me too," she smiled. We said our goodbyes and headed home. When I got home, I ate my dinner and sat on the couch, watching the History Channel. I once again recollected the events of today and couldn't help but think to myself about how lucky I am to have Bella as a friend. Or maybe even more.

_Bella's POV_

When Edward told Tanya that he was taking me out on Saturday, I thought that it was just a joke. Especially when he said that I was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on. But after Tanya left, he told me that all of it was true and he _wanted _to take me out on Saturday. I just about jumped for joy right there.

When I got home, I ate my dinner and watched a new episode of _Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. _During the advertisements, I decided to call Alice and tell her about what happened today.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Alice, it's Bella," I said.

"Hi, Bella! How's everything?" she asked.

"Everythings perfect. I just wanted to tell you that Edward asked to do out with him on Saturday!" I couldn't help but squeal.

Alice did the same. "Bella, I am so happy for you! I knew this would happen. Did he tell you where he was taking you?" she asked.

"No, I didn't ask yet. But I will tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, make sure you do because we have to go shopping for a new outfit," she said with excitement.

I decided not to argue because I knew myself that I needed an outfit. "Okay Alice, we'll go after work on Friday," I said.

"Great! I'll see you then, Bella. Bye!" she said.

"Bye, Alice," I said and resumed watching _Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. _After the show finished, I immediately went to bed.

_Edward POV_

While I was watching The History Channel, I decided to call Emmett and ask him for some advice. After all, he was the one who got all the dates when we were in high school.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Emmett, it's Edward," I said.

"Hey little bro!" he boomed into the phone. "What has you calling?"

"Well, I sorta asked Bella out on Saturday at work today," I said.

"Congrats dude! I am so happy for you!" he said. "You and Bella are meant to be!"

"Wow, now you sound like a schoolgirl, Emmett," I said with a laugh.

"Sorry," he said.

"Anyway, I was wondering where I should take her," I said.

"You should take her somewhere not too boring but not too crazy either," he said. "Make sure it's romantic."

"Okay, thanks. Can you tell me if you can think of anywhere?" I asked.

"No problem, bro. Well, I'll talk to you later then," he said.

We said our goodbyes and I went to sleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

**AN: There's Chapter 6! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, I'm back. Sorry about Tanya's name. I couldn't think of a good last name so I was like "what the heck" and just used Denali. I know… creative. Well, thanks for all of the reviews! Here's Chapter 7!**

**Scrubs**

_Bella's POV_

The week went by in a blur and I found myself looking more forward to our date on Saturday. Edward told me at work that we would be going to a restaurant called _La Bella Italia _**(creative… I know)**and he will be picking me up at 7:00.

Friday evening rolled around and I was getting ready to go the mall with Alice. She said that I _had _to wear a dress because _Las Bella Italia_ is one of the most expensive and exquisite restaurants in New York City.

She rang the doorbell at exactly 6:00 and we headed to the mall.

"Bella, let's go here first!" she said, pointing to the Neiman Marcus store.

"Okay," I said. If I didn't agree with her, she would make a scene and attract attention.

We walked into the store and I noticed that everything was very stylish and not to mention expensive. It's good I have saved my paychecks for the past few months. I really don't spend money that much, and so when I need to, I never run low on it. Plus, my parents send me some money every month to make sure I have everything I need.

Alice led me to the dresses and we looked around for a while. I automatically fell in love with a blue dress with a halter back and a silver baby doll bust line. It was gorgeous. **(on profile with accessories) **Alice and I also went shopping for some gorgeous silver heels. They were perfect; not too high or to low from the ground. I had a silver clutch at home that I could use.

When we reached my apartment, Alice and I were exhausted.

"Why don't we order something and then watch a movie?" I suggested, too tired to cook anything.

"Sounds great," she said.

I called in a pizza and Alice and I were putting my stuff away that I bought from the mall today. The doorbell rang and I got out pizza after paying for it.

We sat down on the couch and watched _27 dresses. _After the movie, we cleaned up and talked for a while.

"So Bella, I heard that you and Edward are getting pretty close," Alice commented.

I blushed. "Well, we are, in a sense," I said. "I mean we are just friends that happen to be going on a date tomorrow night."

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "But I know that you two will end up together. Mark my words."

"I know, 'Never bet against Alice'," we giggled.

"Well, its getting late, I better get going," she said. "I'll be here at 5:30 so I can leave before Edward comes to pick you up."

"Okay, sounds great," I said. We said our goodbyes and I couldn't think about anything else but my date tomorrow night.

I woke up at around 6 still feeling tired but not wanting to go back to sleep. Without thinking, I got on my sweatpants and sweatshirt. I put on my running shoes and headed out the door. Jogs in the morning always made me feel good for the rest of the day; even if it was almost winter.

When I reached my condo, the sun was coming up already. I took a warm shower and washed my hair. When I got out, I went to the kitchen and had some oatmeal. While I was watching the news at around 3:00, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, it's mom," my mom said. "How are you doing?"

"Hi mom! I'm doing fine. I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to talk to you these past few days," I said apologetically.

"I know, internship is really tough," she said. "When I was in it, I wasn't able to relax for days together."

"Yeah, luckily I have today off," I opted whether or not to tell her about my date tonight. After all, she is my mom and I am able to tell her anything.

"That's great honey. What are you planning on doing?" she asked.

_Well, that just makes things easier. _"Uh mom, I actually have a date tonight," I said a little nervously. I mean, this _is _my first real date.

"Oh Bella, that's great. If you don't mind me asking," she said. This is what I love about my mom. She never pressed for details. She made sure I was comfortable telling her. I ended up telling her one way or another anyway. "Who is it with?"

"It's with one of my colleagues at work. Edward Cullen," I said.

"Really? I think I know his parents. Carlisle and Esme Cullen," she said. "Esme and I are in the same gardening group. They recently moved to Forks."

Edward really didn't tell me much about his parents except their jobs and that they lived in Seattle. "I'll make sure to ask him today," I said over the phone. "Who knows, maybe he is their son."

"They are really nice people, Bella. When you come over for Christmas, I'll make sure you meet them. Your father and I have dinner with them almost every week," she said.

"That's great mom," I smiled. When my parents weren't hard at work, they were usually with people their age socializing. It was really cute. My mom and I talked on the phone for a few hours. It was so easy talking to my mom. I looked up at the clock and it said 5:25._ Alice would be here any minute. _

"Mom, Alice will be here any minute to help me get ready," I said.

"That's fine Bella," she said sweetly. "I hope you have a wonderful date with Edward."

"Thanks mom, I will," I said. "Bye."

"Bye, Bella," she said.

The doorbell rang at 5:30 sharp and I went to get it. Alice was there with a makeup bag in her hand.

"Hi, Alice. I'm ready when you are," I said cautiously.

She squealed and hugged me. "Let's go!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me to my room. For such s small person, she sure was strong. Alice immediately went to my closet and got my dress out.

"Go take a quick shower and don't get your hair wet, since you washed it this morning," I did as she said and came out of shower with a towel wrapped around myself.

She handed me my blue strapless bra and matching underwear that she _insisted _I buy at the mall yesterday along with my dress. I quickly wore the clothing she gave me and tied the sash that went to the back of my neck on my dress.

"Bella, you look amazing!" Alice squealed.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Alice did my makeup with a barely noticeable periwinkle eye shadow and a thin layer of mascara. She put on some light pink lipstick with a layer of clear gloss on top. She gave it to me and told me to put it in my silver clutch. After my makeup, Alice started on my hair. She put it in a loose bun with some strands coming down to the side of my face and made sure it held up with a silver rose barrette.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and couldn't believe that was me. I looked so much -- prettier. "Thanks Alice, I look so much better now," I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"No problem Bella. I enjoy doing this stuff for you," she said. "Now, I better get going before Edward arrives."

"Okay Alice, thank you again," I said.

"Your welcome," she smiled and headed out the door.

I decided that I needed some jewelry and got out the set of diamond drop down earrings that my parents gave to me for my 20th birthday. I put my cell phone, lipstick, driver's license, and credit card in my silver clutch. I grabbed my silver heels and put them on. Just as I was exiting the room, the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock and it was 7:00 exactly. _So he's punctual. That's a good thing._

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Edward was standing there looking gorgeous, as always, but also hot. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a dark maroon dress shirt. His hair was as perfectly messy as usual, and his green eyes were looking at me with happiness.

"Hi, Edward," I said.

"Bella, saying you look beautiful would be an understatement," he said while taking my hand and gently kissing it.

I blushed. "Thanks, Edward. You look wonderful as always," I said.

I put on my coat and we headed out to his car. When we got to his car, Edward opened the door for me before I even could get to the handle. I said "thanks" and he went to the driver's side of the car.

We reached the restaurant in no time and that's when I noticed the real beauty of the place. The outside was exquisite. It was a Victorian building with a sophisticated black awning. Edward took my hand and led me to the restaurant.

When we entered, I noticed the waitress looking at Edward with longing. "How may I help you?" she said looking directly at Edward, trying to ignore out entwined hands.

"Reservation for Cullen," he said.

"Right this way," she said while we followed her. She tried to sway her hips, but ended up bumping into a waiter walking past her. I bit back a laugh. I looked at Edward and he was smiling, the sides of his mouth threatening laughter.

When we sat down, the waitress left us with two menus. I looked at Edward and we busted out in laughter. After we calmed down, another waitress came up to us and took our order. I guess the other one was too embarrassed to show her face again.

While we were waiting for our food, Edward and I started talking.

"So Edward, I talked to my mom this afternoon and she said that she is really good friends with Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She told me to ask you if you were related to them," I said.

"They are my parents," he said with a grin. "They just moved to Forks a few months ago."

"Wow." I said.

"And I am guessing that your parents are Renee and Charlie Swan?" he asked.

"Yes, they are," I said. "What a coincidence."

"Yeah," he said.

"So how's life treating you?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Well, it's going pretty well seeing that I am on a date with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said.

I blushed. "I guess I can say the same thing, only that I am on a date with the most handsome and gorgeous man _I_ have ever seen," I said. _I can't believe I just said that._

Our food came and we started talking about our childhood, knowing _now _that our parents are close friends.

Edward was currently telling me about his childhood. "When I was younger, my parents really pushed Emmett and I to do well in school," he said. "Emmett did well in school, but he was always pulling pranks and getting into to trouble. I guess I just wasn't that way and Emmett always told me to loosen up."

"I can relate to that. Being an only child, I never really had anyone else to depend on except my parents. They were always pushing me to do well in school so I could do well in my life. They had really high expectations of me being a doctor and a lawyer themselves." I said.

The waitress picked up our now empty plates and we ordered dessert.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Emmet and Rosalie are getting married," Edward said after the waitress gave us our dessert.

"And you decide to tell me this _now_?" I asked, playfully slapping him on the shoulder.

"Well, if I told you before everything else, then that would be all we would talk about for the rest of the night. I don't know why, but women always have this crazy fetish about weddings," Edward stated with a smirk.

_He did not just say that!_ "Dr. Cullen, I believe what you said just now was extremely stereotypical," I said with a smile of my own.

"But it's true!" he argued.

"No, it's not," I said.

"Yes, it is," he said. We continued like that for another 30 seconds until we both calmed down.

"Anyway, when is the wedding? Where is it going to be? Has Rosalie gotten her dress yet?" I asked.

"Hypocrite," Edward coughed.

"What?!" I asked. "I am not a hypocrite."

"Well, then bulleting off questions like that about the wedding would not fall into the 'women have crazy fetishes about weddings' category?" he asked with an amused grin.

"No! Me asking questions like that is _not_ considered to be a crazy fetish. I am just curious," I said.

"Sure," he said jokingly. "Anyway, the wedding is going to be a winter wedding, probably sometime in February, and they have not found a place to have it yet. Rosalie has probably not found a dress yet because they announced their wedding two days ago." he finished answering my questions.

"Oh, okay," I said. "Well, tell them that if they need any help to call me. They have my number."

"No problem," he said. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said.

Edward payed the bill, much to my protest and we headed to his car after getting our coats. I noticed that we were heading in the opposite direction from my or Edward's condos.

"Uh Edward," I asked, "Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise," he said. I think he noticed my hesitation and asked, "Do you trust me Bella?"

"Yes, of course," I said. _Why wouldn't I trust him?_

"Then you're perfectly safe," he smiled at me and put his hand over mine.

We pulled up to a beautiful pier. Before I could unbuckle my seatbelt, Edward was at my door opening it for me. _Always the gentleman._ I stepped out and noticed that a firework show was starting. The Christmas lights that were put up made everything more beautiful.

"Edward, this is beautiful," I said while I held his hand and tried to walk in the snow with my heels. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. "I am really glad you like it. Alice told me how much you enjoy watching fireworks."

We sat down on a bench that overlooked the icy ocean and the pier with the city and Christmas lights. I lightly shrunk into Edward's side, warming myself up from the chilly wind. "This is absolutely beautiful," I said after a few moments of peaceful silence.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, looking directly at me. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When I pulled away, we both started leaning towards each other, when _BOOM! _A sudden firework broke us out of our reverie. It seemed like it was the last one because it was extremely large and it suddenly became quiet. I heard Edward groan and I giggled. He could act like a teenage boy at times. _Who cares, I think it's cute._

"Well, I guess that was the last one," he said. "I better get you home."

When we got into the car, I said, "Thank you Edward, for everything."

"No need to thank me," he smiled. "I was just lucky enough that you agreed to come out with me," he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

On the way home, we talked about everything. Well, mostly Emmet and Rosalie's wedding. And I was doing most of the talking. I now see why Edward said that women were obsessed about weddings. We are. So I guess that means I am a hypocrite. But I'm not going to admit that to him.

Edward walked me to my door. "Thank you again, Edward, I had a wonderful time tonight," I said.

"You're welcome," he said. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked me with a grin.

"About 20 times," I smiled. He did tell me that a lot today. It was very sweet. For the second time tonight, we were leaning toward each other. I was only centimeters away from his lips.

"_AHHHHH!! It's a mouse! A mouse!" _I heard an obnoxious squeal from down the hallway. This time, both Edward and I groaned. We peeked down the hallway and saw one of my crazy neighbors jumping around. "Oh, it's just my cat," she said.

"Remind me to get new neighbors," I said, a little upset that I didn't get to kiss Edward.

Edward chuckled. "Hopefully that won't happen for a third time," he said. "Well, I'll see you on Monday."

We hugged each other and I said, "See you."

**AN: Don't hate me. Well, since school got out yesterday, the next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after. Remember to check out my profile for Bella's outfit. And, please remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay everyone! This IS a chapter now! I didn't get that many reviews as I would have liked for Chapter 7, but you don't always get what you want, right? So, here's Chapter 8.**

**Scrubs**

_Bella's POV_

My alarm buzzed Monday morning and I groaned while getting up. Since we were getting close to the official beginning of winter, 5:30 in the morning was completely dark. I put on the lights in my room and went for a shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and used my freesia body wash.

The weather was supposed to be only 18 degrees today, so I had to dress warm. I chose a pair of beige pants with a pink argyle sweater. I did my makeup with light shades and dried and curled my hair.

After eating my breakfast, I put on a pair of beige boots because the snow was pretty deep outside. I walked out to my car and put the heat on right away. I parked in my usual parking spot when I got to the hospital.

Today I was supposed to see Katie, a girl I haven't seen in a long time after her surgery. I walked into the room to see Katie looking even weaker than she was the first time I saw her. She had lost almost all of her hair due to chemotherapy, and she was extremely thin.

When she saw me, she gave me a small wave and a weak smile. "Hi, Katie, how are you doing?" I asked her with a smile.

"I'm okay. But I've lost all of my hair now. So I have to wear a wig that itches a lot," she said.

"Everything will be okay, Katie," I put a reassuring hand on hers. "Let's see how you are recovering from your surgery," I said. I lifted the part of the cover where her leg was. There was a large bruise on the part where her tumor was, but otherwise everything seemed normal.

"Well, it seems like you are healing well," I said while writing down comments on her chart. "You will have a bruise there for another two weeks or so and we will have to do regular screening to make sure the tumor doesn't re-grow."

"Okay. What about my cancer?" she asked. _This girl knows her stuff._

I was a little apprehensive to tell her the progress on that because it was not doing so well. "Well," I said. "the chemotherapy is helping your cancer, but it is also killing your white blood cells that are used to fight diseases. I'm going to have to talk to your parents about this a little more," I said. I was already getting teary eyed, and I didn't want to start crying again.

"Well, that's all for today," I smiled. "I'll see you in a few days, Katie." With that, I walked out the door to talk to her parents.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Adcock," I said while shaking their hands.

"Hello Dr. Swan," Mrs. Adcock said. "Can you tell us the progress of Katie's cancer?" she asked.

"Well," I said a little hesitantly, "The chemotherapy is proving to be no help at this stage. Also, we aren't sure how we are going to get blood for a transfusion. So we suggest that you take her to Cambridge University for further treatment with the specialists," I finished. "Otherwise, she only has six months to live," I was tearing at this point.

Katie's parents were speechless. "Thank you for all your help, Dr. Swan. We will be sure to take her to Cambridge University," Mr. Adcock said.

"Your welcome," I said. "I'll have Jessica bring up the paperwork you need for her transfer."

I proceeded to see my other patients and then headed to lunch. I saw Angela calling me over, and I went to sit next to her after getting my lunch. "Hi Bella," she said.

"Hey Angela, how's everything?" I asked her.

"Well, it's good --no better than that--" she said. "I found a boyfriend!"

I was a little surprised at that remark. I thought she was referring to something about her job. "Wow, Angela that's great," I said. "What's his name?" I asked her.

"His name is Ben. He works with my brother at Cullen Law Offices downtown," she said excitedly. "With Emmet, Edward's brother. He owns the firm."

"Wow, that's great, Angie," I used the nickname she told me to use when talking to her.

"I know," she said. "When I went out with my brother and some of his friends from work, we hit it off immediately. Anyway, enough about me. Did you know that Emmet and Rosalie are getting married?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Edward told me on our date," I immediately blushed. _Oops. _I forgot that I hadn't told Angela that we went out a while ago.

"You guys went out?" she asked with a grin. I nodded. "That's great! You two are so meant for each other!"

"Thanks," I remembered. It was so sweet.

"So, what are you planning on wearing for the wedding?" Angela asked me. We all received invitations last week in the mail. The wedding is on January 28th.

"I'm not sure," I said.

Rosalie and I went out to lunch last week together. She told me a lot about herself. She had suffered many heartbreaks throughout her life. I thought back to the conversation we had.

_**Flashback**_

I was at home, just out from the shower, when my cell phone rang.

_These words are my own,_

_From my heart flown,_

_I love you, I love you_

_I love you, I love you…_

Of course, I had set a universal ring tone for everyone, so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Bella, it's Rosalie," the voice said.

"Oh, hi Rosalie! Congratulations on the wedding," I said.

"Thanks. I was wondering if you are busy today," she said.

"Not at all," I said. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Kind of," she said. I was confused. "Well, can you meet me at _The Grind _at about 12:00?" she asked.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll see you then," I said.

When I got to _The Grind, _Rosalie was already there with two lattes on the table.

"Hi Rosalie," I said.

She smiled and gave me a latte. "Hi Bella," she smiled. "Sorry, I wasn't sure how you like your coffee."

I took a sip. "Perfect," I said. "So what can I help you with?" I asked.

"Okay, so I know that we haven't known each other for a very long time, but you are a wonderful friend, Bella. And I was wondering if I could just talk to you for a little while. You know, vent my feelings," she said.

"Rosalie, that's fine. You don't have to ask me," I smiled.

"Thanks Bella," she said. "I was born in London, to two very wonderful parents. I had a great life, even though I was only five when _the incident _happened. Well, when I was five years old, my parents were killed in a car crash. After that, the government was about to put me into an orphanage, but my dad's brother and wife, Andrew and Joan, came to bring me to their home in Arizona and adopt me. I loved them dearly, and they couldn't have any kids of their own, so I was like their real daughter," she took a deep breath. "My life was finally on track two years later. Joan and Andrew were finally able to conceive, and they had a baby boy named Michael. A few weeks after he was born, he was diagnosed with lung cancer. He died December 12th. The same day my parents died, today."

It was so different seeing Rose in this position. Usually, she was the strong and bold one of our group, but today, I saw a whole new side of her. It was like seeing a lioness hide away from its predators, not fight them.

I saw a stray tear fall down Rosalie's cheek. "Oh Rose," I said while walking to the other side of the booth and sitting next to her. "Everything will be okay. You have so many people that love you here. Don't think about the past."

"I try Bella, I try," she said with a faraway look in her eyes. "Joan and Andrew were heartbroken when Michael died, but continued to care for me with love and affection. I could still tell that inside, they were still grieving. I felt as if I was the one responsible for their grieving, and I didn't trust anyone. Anyone who I got close to was taken away from me. I singled myself out at school and no one talked to me," she said.

"What about college?" I asked, curious.

"When I got into college, I was friends with my roommate, Abby, but she transferred a few years later. I had a great interest in cars, and so I decided to go into business and law at Yale to become a representative. I met Emmet there, and we spent time together often. When we both started working a few years ago, I was finally able to open up to the people around me. But still, I never had any friends like you or Alice, for that matter," she threw her arms around me and started sobbing quietly into my shoulder.

"It's okay, Rose," I started tearing up a bit too. "My mom always tells me that when bad things happen to good people, God will make sure that their good deeds won't go unnoticed. Rose, you are such a clever, sweet, and not to mention beautiful person. You only deserve good things in your life, and that's what you will get."

"Thank you Bella," Rose said after she calmed down a bit. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"So, have you found a dress yet?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

Rosalie smiled. "Not yet, but I was wondering if you would like to help me with that and," she paused. "be my maid of honor." she said with a grin. "As I told you before, I don't have that many good friends or siblings."

"Wow, Rose, thank you so much. I would love to be the maid of honor!" I said.

"I was thinking we could go with Alice and buy all of the dresses. One of my colleagues owns a boutique in the city," she said.

"That would be great, Rosalie," I said.

She looked at her cell phone. "Wow, it's already 3:00. We better leave, the staff looks like its about to lock us in the store," she laughed.

I giggled. "Yeah. Thank you again Rose, for trusting me enough to tell me," I said. "And also letting me become the maid of honor."

"I don't think anyone else would be more fit for the job," she smiled and gave me a hug. "And by the way, I should be the one thanking you for putting up with my emotional roller coaster," we laughed together.

_**Flashback Over**_

"Rosalie asked me to become her maid of honor," I said.

"Wow, that is great, Bella," Angela said.

"Yeah, but I am going to need a lot of help from you and Alice for organizing everything," I said. "Rose shouldn't have to do a lot. After all, it _is _her wedding."

After work was over, I was walking to my car in the snow. The temperature has to be below zero, or it was just me. An extreme headache overcame me as I was driving I the car. When I got home, I took some Tylenol and tried to sleep for a while. _It's probably just the common cold._

I woke up at about 8:30 in the night and decided to get some soup from the kitchen. I got my food and watched the new episode of _House. _As I was walking to the kitchen to put my half eaten bowl of soup away, I started to feel very dizzy, my headache not helping. Before I could fall, I grabbed onto the side of my bed and laid down.

_Mom would know what to do. _I dialed my home number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" my dad's voice said. I heard plated in the background and voices of people talking, but I was too tired to ask.

"Hi dad, it's Bella," I said.

"Bella, honey! How are you doing? Is everything alright?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah, dad. I am not feeling too good so I was wondering if mom was there to tell me what I should take for medicine," I said.

"Okay," he said. "Let me get her; the Cullen's are over for dinner."

"Hello?" my mother's rushed voice said.

"Hi mom," I said.

"Hi Bella. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Well," I said. "I am feeling really dizzy and I have a headache. And I can't sleep or eat," I said. **(people, she DOES NOT have an eating disorder… LOL) **

"Okay, when was your last period?" she asked.

"Mom!" I said, exasperated.

"What? You and I both know that doctors need to know this stuff." she defended.

"Okay. Last week," I said.

"When was the last time you exercised?"

"Umm," I said, thinking. "Two days ago."

"Okay, Bella, you need to go to the emergency room right away," she said.

"What?!" I said, worried.

"Honey, I think you may have received the recessive gene of a minor disorder," she said. "One or both of your fallopian tubes have torn and you can have some serious complications if you don't see a doctor for surgery."

"Oh my goodness," I said. "Are you absolutely sure, mom?"

"Bella, as much as I hate saying this, my mother, Grandma Beth, had the same problem. But everything was fixed after she had that one surgery. Since the technology of today is better, I assure you everything will be okay," she said a little shakily.

"Okay mom, I'll go to the ER right away," I said.

"I am going to see if you and your father can get a plane ticket up there, but the airports are snowed in, Bella," my mom said apologetically.

"Mom, please don't worry," I said. I don't want my parents to lose sleep over me. "Everything will be alright. Besides, I'll talk to the doctors and ask them if I can have my surgery as soon as possible. That way, everything will be over with."

"Okay Bella, but make sure you call me after you talk to the doctors. I love you, Bella," she said. I could almost hear her tearing up on the other side.

"I love you too, mom," I said, closing the phone. _This is no time to panic, Bella… Everything is going to be okay._

I changed into a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, because I would probably coming home and going to sleep anyway. I grabbed my purse and keys before heading out the door and into my car.

I drove to the ER and saw the usual rush of ambulances and people crowding the area. Doctors were everywhere, attending to patients, like I see at work everyday.

I went up to the receptionist, Tiffany. She used to work in the pediatric wing before she was transferred to the ER.

"Hi Tiffany," I said.

"Dr. Swan? What brings you here, to the ER?" she asked.

"Please call me Bella, and I need to see my gynecologist, Dr. Lee, as soon as possible," I said.

"Okay. She is almost done with a surgery, so I'll tell you when she is out," she smiled.

"Thanks," I walked over to the seats and started flipping through a _Cosmopolitan._ Oh well, it was the best thing I could find.

"Bella?" I looked up to see a familiar face, Edward. He looked exhausted, but gorgeous… as usual. "What are you doing here, at the ER? Your shift ended five hours ago," she commented.

"Well, when I got home from work today, I wasn't feeling too good…" I proceeded to tell Edward about me calling my mom, and her telling me about what happened with my grandma, and how I may have the recessive gene. "And that is how I ended up here," I finished.

"Wow," was all he said for a few minutes. "I can't believe the gene decided to kick in now," he said.

"Yeah, when I talked to my mom, she said it was probably because I am under a lot of stress," I said. "By the way, when I called my parents, they were having dinner with your parents."

"What a coincidence," he said with a grin. "I really hope everything goes okay, Bella. I'm sure it will."

"Thanks, Edward. Truth be told, I am really nervous," I said.

"Don't be," he said while giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Everything will be alright."

"Bella?" I heard Tiffany's voice say. "Dr. Lee is ready to see you."

I said goodbye to Edward and walked nervously to Dr. Lee's office. I opened the door, only to be greeted by Dr. Lee herself.

"Bella!" she walked over to me and gave me a hug. "So nice to see you," she said.

"You too Dr. Lee," I said.

"So what has you here at this ungodly hour?" Dr. Lee inquired with a smile.

I told her everything that happened this evening and how my mother told me about my grandma.

After running a few tests, Dr. Lee came back into the room. "Well Bella, it looks like your mother was right. Both of your fallopian tubes have been torn," she said.

I grimaced. "Does this mean I need surgery?" I don't know why I was so afraid. I am a doctor, after all.

"I'm afraid so. But this is a very minor problem. It can be fixed very easily," she reassured me.

"Okay good," I said.

"We can set up an appointment for you next week," she said."That would be great."

"Would Wednesday at 6:00 P.M. work? That way you can come here from the pediatric wing after work, and you can get the rest of the week off. You will need to be on bed rest for three days anyway," she said.

"That would be fine," I said. "Thank you, Dr. Lee."

"No problem, Bella. Call me if you have any questions," she smiled. "Make sure you don't do any physical exercise."

"Okay, thanks," I said and gave her a hug.

I walked out of the ER and noticed that it was almost 11. _Better get some sleep if I have to wake at 5:30. _When I got home, I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

**AN: Uh-oh, trouble in paradise! Sorry for the long wait. So, what do you think? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I got many more reviews this time! Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed! I tried to get more Edward and Bella fluff this time. Let me warn you, I am not that good at it, so bear with me. Anyway, here's Chapter 9!**

**Scrubs**

_Bella's POV_

The past few days were really slow awaiting my upcoming surgery today. I was told to take it easy, meaning no exercise or lifting anything heavy. They are treating me like I'm pregnant. Geez... I got ready as usual for work, wearing warm clothes, as the temperature was extremely cold. Dr. Lee said that I would be staying overnight, so she told me to bring sweats and T-shirt and my usual hygiene things for the morning.

I drove to work after getting some breakfast. After putting my things away in the staff room, I went to the nurses station to got my charts and list of patients for today. When I was there, I saw Tanya talking --more like yelling-- at one of the nurses, Cassie.

"Why can't you do anything right?" she shrieked.

"Um, what did I do wrong?" Cassie asked.

"You gave me the wrong information when I was talking to Mr. Louis, and I made a complete fool out of myself!" she said loudly.

"No, I didn't. Mr. Louis has Alzheimer's disease. He is in self denial, so he won't agree to anything you tell him. By the way, look at the chart that you have in your hand. It says Steve Louis, doesn't it?"

"Ugh!" Tanya yelled and stalked off.

By that time, everyone was in hysterics, including me. How dumb can she be? I mean, she claims she is a doctor, but I think she has the IQ of a piece of bread. After we calmed down, everyone proceeded to do their work.

I retrieved my list and charts and went to see my patients. On my way to see Katie, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Adcock crying in each other's arms. I assumed the worst. I went inside the room to see Katie, surrounded by many doctors, lying lifeless on the bed.

"Oh my gosh," I said. A stray tear fell from my cheek. All of the doctors knew how emotionally attached I was to Katie. I walked over to the side of the bed and picked her cold hand up. No pulse.

By this time, I was sobbing, and I couldn't help it. Angela came over to me and wrapped me in a hug, trying to help me calm down. I noticed that many of the others were silently crying. Very rarely is it when we lose a child in this hospital, unless they are untreatable.

I silently left the room and went into the bathroom to clean up. It was time for my lunch break, but I didn't feel like eating anything. So I just went to my mini office and worked on some charts. When I got in there, I saw Edward working on some charts of his own patients.

He saw me enter and smiled. "Don't have an appetite?"

"Not really," I tried to smile.

"Hey, I heard about what happened to Katie today. I'm sorry. We all know you were very attached to her," Edward said gently.

"It's okay, Edward. It's just that she reminded me so much of my aunt. She had leukemia when she was 34 years old. I loved her dearly, and I understand that a person can only withstand it for so long. But, Katie, she was a child, Edward. She didn't deserve this; neither did her parents," I was sobbing for the second time today.

Edward put his arms around me and held me gently while I cried. He was rubbing soothing circles on the palm of my hand. When I calmed down, I said, "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to break down like that."

"No need to apologize, Bella," he said with his green eyes looking at me. "So I heard that you are having a surgery today," said Edward, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, and I am probably going to have to take the rest of the week off for rest," I said, while sitting up, but not letting go of his hand. I hadn't realized that my head was still in his shoulder.

"I am sure everything will go fine," he said in his velvet voice, his cool breath on my face.

"Hopefully," I managed to squeak out.

I hadn't realized how close we were until I found both of us leaning in. _Just a few more centimeters and I could finally be kissed by an angel. _I tilted my head slowly and Edward gently pressed his soft lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers through his hair. _So it is as soft as it looks. _His arms went around my waist, deepening the kiss.

But, we are only human, so we had to come up for air. "Wow," was all he could say. I could just nod my head.

We were both grinning like crazy. Just then, Jasper walked into the room. "Uh…," was all he said looking at our appearances. I looked at Edward. He had pink gloss smeared on his lips with disheveled hair, but still looking perfect. I imagined what I looked like. Swollen lips, messed up hair, and a permanent blush. "I'll leave you two to your business," he was smiling as he closed the door behind him.

I buried my head into Edward's shoulder to hide my blush. _He smells even better than I thought. I wonder what cologne he uses. It's spicy… _**(LOL) **I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Edward say, "Bella?"

I looked up. "Yeah?" I said, dazzled by his beauty.

"You know that the feelings we have for each other are undeniable, right?" he said with a smile.

"Definitely mutual," I said while smiling at him.

"Bella, would you like to be my date for the Christmas banquet next week?" Edward asked me.

"I would love to, Edward," I said. "Well, I better finish seeing my patients. I have a surgery to attend to," I grimaced as I said those words.

Edward laughed. "It'll be fine, Bella," he said. "Good luck, though."

"Thanks," I was about to walk out the door when I turned around and gave Edward a quick kiss. **(on the lips… LOL) **

"Your welcome," he said, looking dazed. It was nice to know that I could have that kind of effect on him.

After I finished work, I went to Mr. Cheney and asked him if I could have the rest of the week off. When he approved I went to the next door building for my surgery. Dr. Lee gave me a hospital gown to wear while she was running some tests.

"Well, Bella, I'll run some tests, and then we can get started," she said.

"Okay," I smiled.

While I was waiting, I decided to call my parents and tell them. My mom picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, mom," I said.

"Bella! Are you going in for your surgery?" she asked frantically.

"Relax, mom," I said. "Yes, they'll be ready soon."

"Oh Bella, everything will be fine," she said. "I really wish I could be there with you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, mom. You yourself said that it isn't anything major," I said. "Can I talk to dad?"

"Sure, honey. I love you," she said. "Charlie! Bella wants to speak with you."

"I love you too," I said while giggling quietly.

"Hi Bella," I heard my dad's voice say.

"Hi dad. Please make sure mom doesn't go crazy," I said.

He laughed. "Sure. Good luck, kiddo."

"Thanks, dad. Bye, I love you," I said.

"Love you too, Bella," he said.

I also called Alice to tell her that my surgery would be done in about 2 hours so she can pick me up and take me home tomorrow morning at 8 when I am discharged. I was told that I can't drive after I am discharged for safety.

After I got of the phone, Dr. Lee walked into the room. "Well Bella, it looks like you are ready to be prepped."

"Okay," I said nervously.

I was taken into the operation theater and I saw Dr. Lee with a mask. "I am going to give you anesthesia, so you will be unconscious long after your surgery is over to make sure all the pain is gone before you wake up. Ready?" she had the needle in her hand.

I gulped and nodded, taken over by sleep.

"_Do you think she's awake?" _

"_Do you see her eyes open? They're not, so obviously she's asleep, you ding dong!"_

"_OW!"_

I stirred and slowly opened my eyes. Above me, I saw Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet. "Bella! You're awake!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, I am," I said.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay, but tired and sore," I said.

"Dr. Lee said that everything went okay, so she can discharge you today afternoon. She has to run some tests to make sure everything is alright, " Rosalie said. "Alice is going to take you home in your car, since all three of us came together."

"Thank you so much guys," I said. "You didn't have to do all of that for me."

"But we love you, Bella. Now rest, I'll have the nurse get you some food," Alice said.

"Thanks," I said. Everyone left and the nurse got me some breakfast while I watched CNN News on TV.

At about 10, I heard the door open while I was reading _Wuthering Heights _for the millionth time. In came Edward.

"Hey Bella," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi Edward. I'm feeling better. Just a little tired," I said. "Not that I mind, but why are you here? Don't you have work?"

"Well, I am done seeing all my patients for today and I thought that I might see how you are doing," he said giving me a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"Thanks Edward," I said. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I see that you quite the visiting party outside," he said, referring to Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet.

"Yeah, Alice was going to take me home in my car," I said.

"Rosalie told me that you are the maid of honor at the wedding," Edward said.

"Yeah, but there is no way I am going to be able to do everything now. I'm lucky there's Alice."

He chuckled. "Well, being the best man, I could be a great deal of help, too."

"It would be greatly appreciated," I said with a smile.

I heard the door open and in came my 'visiting party'.

"Hey Edward, Rose and I have an emergency case in the office, so since you are done with work for the day, can you take Bella home?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure, no problem," he said.

"I'll take your car home then, Bella," Alice said.

"Okay, thanks everyone," I said. "I'm just going to say it now so I don't have to keep on saying that for all of the help you are."

They laughed and Dr. Lee walked in. "It looks like we can discharge you now, Bella. Remember, stay on bed rest for the rest of the week and no physical activity for a few weeks. Walking should be done minimally. We don't want to risk anymore tearing. You will be sore for a while, so I suggest you take a wheelchair to get around in your home. Otherwise, you will probably have to have someone carry you around," she laughed.

"Okay Dr. Lee," I said. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said.

I said bye to Emmet and Rosalie, while Edward got me a wheelchair. Alice already took my car home. She had to open up the boutique for the remainder of the day. Edward brought me out to his Volvo and lifted me out of the wheelchair bridal style and put me in the passenger seat. "Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome," he said.

When he got into the car, I noticed a beautiful collection of Cds in on the dashboard. "Do you mind if I look at these?"

"Not at all," he said while getting onto the main street.

"You listen to Debussy?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I know, it's kind of old time, but oh well."

I giggled. "Well, I must say that I love listening to Debussy also," I said. "Clair de Lune is my favorite."

"Wow, I have never met anyone my age that listens to Debussy. You never cease to amaze me, Bella," he said with smiling at me.

I smiled and noticed that we had reached my condo. When I was about to get out of the car, I was swept off my feet. Literally. Edward was carrying me to the entrance with the folded up wheelchair still in the car.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, smiling.

"It's not everyday I get to hold a beautiful woman in my arms," he said while getting inside the elevator. "I'll get the wheelchair before I leave."

I blushed at his compliment and said "okay."

After I gave him the keys, Edward carried me inside and dropped me gently on my bed. "I'll go get your wheelchair," he said.

"Okay, thanks," I said.

When he came back, he set the wheelchair up next to my bed in sitting position. "Come sit," I patted the bed.

He complied and sat next to me. "Hey Edward, I know this is kind of random, but why did your parents move to Forks? I mean, Seattle is so much more lively and exciting than Forks."

"Well, my parents aren't really that fond of city life, and they wanted to settle down and retire --when they do-- in a quiet place. Plus, my parents found better jobs there than in Seattle."

"Oh," I said, understanding. Edward started smiling at me. I suddenly felt self conscious.

"What?" I inquired.

"Nothing, it's just that you look so adorable when realization hits you," he said with a smirk.

I blushed and looked at Edward after a few seconds. _Oh, how I want to kiss him like yesterday. Maybe I should go for. He seemed to enjoy it. _But Edward was one step ahead of me. Once again, he gently pressed his lips to mine. My arms once again went around his neck and his to my waist, pulling me in. When we pulled away, I bet I looked horrible. But, I didn't care at this point.

"Too bad you're not allowed any physical activity," Edward whispered in my ear.

**AN: It's getting hot in here! I know the Edward that I have portrayed for the rest of the story isn't like what he said in the last line, but I just wanted to see your reactions! LOL. Well, I am going to Florida for a week, so I won't be able to update until next Friday. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay everyone, I've returned! Thank you for all of your well wishes on my trip. It was great! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update Friday, but here it is now. Thanks for all of the great reviews and many of you liked the twist at the end, so that's good! Enough of my blabbering, here's Chapter 10! **

**Scrubs**

_Bella's POV_

The rest of the week had gone pretty fast as I returned to work Monday. I was actually starting to feel normal again, but I wasn't allowed any exercise, or 'physical activity' as Edward put it. _What he said the other day was so sexy… _but I can't be thinking these thoughts. _I try._

It was Friday, and the Christmas banquet was tomorrow. Alice was coming over so we can go _shopping_ as Jasper was taking her. Truth be told, I actually needed to go. The banquet called for a formal gown, which I didn't own since my cousin's wedding. Also, I would be going with Edward. Up until now, I never felt that conscious around men about how I dress. I mean, I dressed _decently, _thanks to Alice, but I never really went overboard like many girls tend to do. My mom liked to keep it simple, yet elegant, and I guess I got that from her.

I heard the doorbell ring just as I put my shoes on. I opened it to reveal a very excited looking Alice, how she always is before a shopping trip.

"Hi, Alice," I said with a smile.

"Hey Bella!" she said while hugging me tightly. I was used to this, but after a few seconds she let go and looked at me with an apologetic face. "Sorry Bella, I forgot you just has surgery."

"Alice, that was two weeks ago. Can you please stop treating me like I'm pregnant?" I said. "I get enough of that already from my mom. And, she's two thousand miles away!"

Alice giggled. "Okay Bella," she said. "I got it. No more treating Bella like she's pregnant."

We laughed. "Let's go," I said while locking the door behind me.

When we reached the city, Alice and I went to some stores that she recommended. When we got to the Vera Wang store, I immediately fell in love with a gorgeous red gown. It was a halter v-neck with a red satin sash that goes around the waist. Simple and elegant, it was perfect. I looked around for Alice to show her before I bought it.

"Bella!" I heard her say.

"Alice, look what I found," I said with a smile.

"Oh Bella, that's perfect! What do you think of this?" she asked while holding up a black gown, also a halter that had a silver sequin design under the bust and at the bottom of the gown.

"That's beautiful, Alice," I said. "You'll look wonderful in it."

We checked out and Alice said we needed shoes and accessories. Reluctantly, I did what she said. After all, she _is_ the one who owns a fashion boutique and knows everything about style.

We went to Bloomingdales to look for shoes and purses. Alice found a pair of strapped silver heels standing at about five inches tall with a very modern and contemporary silver clutch. It basically screamed Alice. I chose something a little more modest, a pair of three inch black heels and an elegant red velvet clutch with a pretty rhinestone design at the top.

It was already 7 when we finished shopping, so I Alice and I went to dinner at Olive Garden. Christmas being a few days away, the shops everywhere around the city were packed. Luckily, Alice and I did our shopping a few weeks ago.

"I hope the banquet isn't going to be really boring with a bunch of doctors talking about medical stuff," Alice said while we were waiting for our food, sipping a diet coke.

I giggled. "Alice, of course there will be doctors talking, it _is_ the hospital that is hosting the banquet."

"Oh, well I just hope it doesn't get too boring," she said.

"Me too," I agreed.

The next morning, I went for a shower and ate my breakfast along with the medicine I was supposed to take as orders from Dr. Lee after my surgery. I cleaned up my condo a bit, trying to pass the time and finished up some work from the hospital.

By the time I was done, it was already 5, and Edward was picking me up at 6:30. I laid my dress out on my bed and brought my black lace bra and panties up me in the bathroom. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and used my freesia body wash.

I tied my hair in my towel and got my robe on after wearing my undergarments, not wanting to get my dress wet. I dried my hair and curled it and then put some light makeup on. I put some smoky eye shadow on with a light red lipstick and thin mascara. After my hair and makeup was done, I proceeded to put on my dress. When I looked in the mirror, I saw that the dress fit me perfectly, and I actually looked pretty.

It was already 6:15, and so I grabbed my clutch, putting my lipstick, wallet, cell phone and house keys in it, and wore my shoes. After a quick mirror check, I heard the doorbell ring at exactly 6:30. When I got to the door, I took a deep breath and opened it.

And there Edward stood, looking as gorgeous as ever in his black slacks, white button up and black tie. And he looked even more like a male model with him holding his suit jacket over his shoulder with a finger. And yet, he looked so natural, I bet if someone took a picture right now, it would automatically be put into a magazine. _I think I'm going to faint. _

"Hey Edward," I said, smiling.

"Hello, Bella," he said as he brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "You look stunning." _And you look sexy, _I thought.

I blushed at his compliment, me being me. "Thanks, Edward. I can't even begin to tell you how good you look. You belong in a magazine," I said.

He chuckled. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yup," I said, while getting my coat and clutch and taking his hand.

We arrived at The Ritz-Carlton a few minutes later. When we entered the banquet hall, I was astounded at how beautiful it was. Everything was exquisite, and well-furnished. People were talking animatedly and eating appetizers at the reserved tables we were supposed to sit at, while others were standing, meeting others.

"My mother would appreciate this," Edward said in my ear.

I giggled. "I certainly do," I said.

Just then, a beaming Alice with a smiling Jasper came up to us. "Hey Bella, hey Edward!" Alice said. We said hi to Jasper also. Edward and him were talking quietly on the side.

"Bella, you look hot!" Alice said a little too loud for my liking. Some people turned and stares at us, while I blushed.

"Alice!" I said. "Not so loud."

"Sorry, but you look really good," she said.

"Thanks, you look lovely as always," I said.

Just then, Alice turned to Edward and said, "Edward! Is that a Giorgio Armani suit?!"

I looked at Edward who looked completely confused and adorable. "Uh… I have no idea, Alice."

I just had to giggle at how clueless he was. Not that I new any better. He just looked so cute.

"Here, give me your suit jacket," Alice said.

"Okay?" Edward took his suit jacket off and gave it to Alice.

"Oh my gosh! This is an original!" Alice said, trying to contain her excitement. Edward gave her baffled look like any other guy would do.

I just had to start laughing at their interaction. It was hilarious watching little pixie Alice take charge of Edward like that. _Poor Jasper. _

"Excuse me, everyone," I heard Mr. Cheney at the podium with the microphone. "If you would all get situated, we would like to start the program."

Edward and I were at a table with Alice, Jasper, Angela, and her new boyfriend, Ben. Unfortunately, we also had Tanya and her date, a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes named Sean. He is a cardiologist for adults on the top floor of the hospital.

After Mr. Cheney was done talking, which I had to admit was quite boring, but I politely listened anyway, we were free to talk and dinner was served. I went and talked to some of the senior doctors and asked them some questions about medicine.

I was talking to Alice during dinner when Sean asked me from across the table, "So Bella, where do you live?" _Kind of a weird question to ask when making small talk, don't you think? Shouldn't he be like, what are you specializing in?_

"In a condo downtown," I said, trying not to give out too much information. He may be a stalker for all I know.

I hear Alice snicker next to me, and I smiled. She knew what I was doing. I looked over to see Edward looking very uncomfortable next to Tanya, as she was leaning towards him and talking some rubbish. **(LOL)** I stifled a laugh. Just then, live music began to play by the orchestra and I saw people heading to the dance floor. This was my cue to head to the bathroom. Just as I was about to get up, I heard Edward say, "Bella?"

I turned around, only to be met by those gorgeous green eyes. "May I have this dance?"

I can't say no. Especially not to Edward. "Are you sure Edward? I mean, I don't want to break your feet."

He chuckled. "It's all in the leading." **(How many times have you heard that line?)**

"Okay," I smiled and took his hand. I really haven't ballroom danced before, so I wasn't sure how to really do this. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he rested his arms around my waist. Edward is a fabulous dancer, and it turned out I wasn't that bad either. If I was with someone else, then I probably would have bruised them a lot by now. But being here, dancing with Edward, just felt _right._

When the music died down, we went back to the table. "Edward, you are a great dancer," I said.

"That's because I had a wonderful partner like you," he gave me a dazzling smile.

I noticed that the place was getting very crowded, and we barely could hear each other. "Bella, do you want to go for a walk?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I smiled and took his hand.

We walked down a snow covered path by Central Park that had an ice covered lake and beautiful Christmas lights everywhere. We were still holding hands comfortably, and that's when I decided to ask him. "Edward, what are we? I mean, status-wise?" I asked. I know it was kind of dumb, but I needed to know.

"That's up to you, Bella," he said. "What do you think we are?"

"Well, at this moment, I guess we are good friends, who make each other laugh, kiss occasionally, and can trust each other," I said with a small laugh.

He laughed too. "Bella, I kind of find the whole boyfriend-girlfriend fiasco a little… I don't know… a little-

"-cheesy?" I cut him off. **(not my opinions)**

He nodded. "I feel the same way Edward," I said.

"Well then, I was wondering if you would want to start a serious relationship with me, just not call it boyfriend-girlfriend," he said with a small laugh.

I giggled. "I would love to, Edward," I said and then gave him a loving hug. I pulled away, itching to kiss him. Just then, he pulled me gently towards him and crashed his lips to mine. I kissed him passionately, tangling my hands in his hair. I felt his tongue brush across my bottom lip, and I parted my mouth. As good as this felt, I had to come up for air, as did Edward.

"I think I'm going to have trouble containing myself at work," he said, still breathless.

"Same goes for me," I said, dazed.

We walked back to the banquet hall, and I noticed that many people were starting to leave. We said bye to our friends, and headed out to Edward's car, holding hands. When we reached the door to my condo, I unlocked it and turned to Edward.

"Thanks Edward, I had a great time," I said.

"No need to thank me," he said. "I wouldn't have had a good time if you weren't there."

"You are perhaps the sweetest guy I have ever met, my Giorgio Armani model," I whispered in his ear. "Not to mention the sexiest." _My goodness, where did all of this boldness come from?_

"Bella, you have no idea what you do to me," he said in a husky voice while kissing along my neck and jaw line, but not touching my lips. Just as he was about to kiss me, he leaned away. _WHAT?! _

"Now we're even," he said with a smirk. My jaw fell open. Literally. How could he do this? Ugh.

But then he did the unexpected. He pulled me towards him once again and kissed me like earlier in the night. "Goodnight, my beauty," he said.

I was speechless.

**AN: So what do you think? Sorry for the late update, but I hope you like it! I need at least 20 reviews to go on! They motivate me. And check out my profile for clothes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Reviews Reviews! They made my day! So far, I have 24 reviews for Chapter 10. So you guys just made it! I hope you enjoy Chapter 11!**

**Scrubs**

_Bella's POV_

The week at work after the banquet was extremely busy, as most kids were getting last minute check-ups and whatnot before Christmas. Consequently, Edward and I had not been able to spend time with each other.

I was going to be flying to Forks to meet my parents for Christmas today. Being the 21st, most of my friends and colleagues, including Edward were going to see their parents for Christmas.

My bags were all packed with my clothes and some gifts. I was planning on buying some with my mom in Forks. I got a taxi to the airport, since I wouldn't be able to leave my car in the zero degree weather two weeks. I reached the airport a little early to make sure I had everything straight. I got my boarding pass and sat down in the gate area. It was about 2, so I decided to call my parents to let them know when I would be arriving.

"Hello?" my mom picked up.

"Hi, mom," I said. "I just wanted to let you know that I would be reaching around five in the evening."

"Oh that's great, Bella," she said. "You'll be here just in time to go out for dinner with our friends!"

"Okay, mom. I love you. Bye," I said.

"Bye Bella!" I sighed at my mom's quirkiness. _How did she manage to be a doctor?_ While I was waiting, I got something to eat and sat down to read _Wuthering Heights. _

"_All passengers flying to Forks, Washington please proceed for boarding. Thank you and enjoy your flight."_

My parents were frequent flyers, so I got to sit in business class during the flight. The flight itself was uneventful except that the guy sitting next to me tried hitting on me several times. So I turned to pretending to sleep for the rest of the flight. _My, was THAT boring._

It felt good to be in Forks. Everything was so familiar to me, even though I have not been here for over a year. When I got to the arrival gate, I saw my parents standing there with wide smiles. I ran over to them and gave each of them a hug.

"Hi mom, hi dad," I said.

"My baby's all grown up!" my mom said, tearing up.

I laughed at how dramatic my mom was. I felt sorry for dad. He has to deal with that every single day. At least when I was here, I could keep her under control. But, it was amazing how much they loved each other, despite how different they are. **(I know, a big change there)**

As I got into the back seat of my dad's black BMW, he asked, "You do know, Bella, that your mom is going to be dragging you around to meet her friends, right?" he laughed."Unfortunately, yes," I said with a smile. My parents were asking me non-stop questions about my work and such on our way to the house. When we pulled into our driveway, childhood memories came flooding back to me. I remembered when I used to plant flowers with my mom in the spring, and fix the porch with my dad in the summer. Or when I used to have my friends over in the winter to make snowmen, and rake leaves for extra money in the fall. It's amazing how much sentimental value a three-story brick house can hold.

I happily sighed while my mom pulled me inside, and my poor father was left bringing my bags in. "Bella sweetie, you have to get ready; we are going to dinner with some of our friends and they have been _dying_ to meet you! And you have to meet their son, he's gorgeous!" my mom exclaimed. _The only person man who comes close to gorgeous is Edward. Edward… I miss him so much now…_

"Now? Mom, I'm tired. Jetlag, remember?" I pleaded with her.

"Please, Bella," she said. "Our friends really would love to meet you. They have asked us for a long time."

I couldn't disappoint my parents. "Okay, mom," I said. "I'll go get ready." She immediately smiled and thanked me.As I was walking up the stairs, I heard my mom yell out, "Dress formally, Bella!" When I walked into my room, I noticed that it was exactly the same as before. The light blue walls and the queen sized bed with fresh sheets on it. My study table was still there; along with my computer and phone. My dresser and side tables were left just as they were before, and I noticed that my mom had decorated the place a bit.

I went to my suitcase and put all of my clothes in the closet and put my suitcase under my bed. After all, I would be here for two weeks. I went to my closet and tried to figure out what I should wear. I chose a black laced dress that had a satin sash around the waist. I took a quick shower and did my hair in a loose bun and light makeup. I realized that I didn't have a proper pair of shoes to wear, so I went looking for my mom. She had so many shoes it wasn't even funny.

"Mom?" I said, while going into my parents room.

"Yeah Bella?" she asked. She was sitting at her vanity doing her makeup at the time.

"Can I borrow some shoes?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella. You've been gone so long that you have _ask_ now. I'm your mother, Bella," she laughed. "It's not like you are going to steal anything. By the way, you look wonderful."

I giggled. "Thanks mom." I went into my mom's closet and picked out a pair of simple black heeled sandals. I went back to my room and grabbed my clutch and put my phone and such things in. I walked back downstairs and noticed that my parents were just about ready, so I got my black trench coat and headed out the door with them.

We arrived at a very fancy French restaurant and hotel in Seattle called _Bon Sojourn. _**(just made something up) **We were entering the restaurant when my mom whispered to me, "Bella, are you seeing anyone?"

I gave her a "why are you asking me now" look. "Well--

"--Renee, Charlie, it's wonderful to meet you again!" I heard someone say in front of us. It was a woman with auburn colored hair and chestnut colored eyes. She was very pretty and was as tall as my mom. "You must be Bella," she said with a genuine smile. "I'm Esme. I've heard many wonderful things from your parents," she gave me a hug."It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs…" I said, realizing I didn't know her last name."Cullen. But, please, call me Esme," she smiled. I noticed a very handsome looking man next to her. He had blonde hair and light brown eyes. "This is Carlisle, my husband," she introduced him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella," he smiled shook my hand. These people were so loving and affectionate, you couldn't help but feel happy around them.

"You too," I smiled.

My parents were talking to Esme and Carlisle, when my mom introduced me to a lady that just came in as Mrs. Newton and her husband. To tell you the truth, Mrs. Newton was a big snob. All she talked about how much money she had and how handsome her son is. I politely nodded my head at what ever she said, because if I said anything, she would probably ignore it anyway.

I excused myself and went over to my mother and Esme, who were talking. "Bella, have you met my son yet?" she asked.

"No, Esme, not yet," I said politely. I saw her and Renee glance at each other, and automatically knew something was going on.

Not wanting to get involved, I excused myself to the restroom to freshen up before dinner started. As I was walking back, I accidentally bumped into someone. I turned around to say sorry, but when I saw who they were, I immediately froze. Edward. My Edward.

"Edward?" I asked with wide eyes. I immediately ran into his arms and gave him a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes widened when he saw me. After stumbling back at my suddenness, he let out a small laugh. "I came to see my parents."

I couldn't believe I didn't make that connection. _Edward's parents live in Forks. Wait, they are Carlisle and Esme! Their last name is Cullen. Oh my gosh, I feel so stupid now._

"I can't believe I didn't realize that you were coming to Forks to visit your parents… Carlisle and Esme Cullen," I whispered the last part. Ugh, I feel do dumb!

He chuckled. "To tell you the truth, Bella, I didn't realize that you were coming to Forks, either. I guess we were so caught up in work that we weren't able to tell each other," he said. "Well you're here now, so that's all that matters," he said and kissed my neck. Thankfully, we weren't in the view of our parents or any of their friends.

"I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too, love," Edward said. "More than you can imagine." _He called me love… _

He looked in my eyes and then gave me the softest, sweetest kiss ever imaginable. I knew that it was probably all he could do without crossing the lines of PDA. I smiled at him and took his hand, "Come on, our parents are probably wondering where we are," I said.

My mother and Esme were _still_ talking. _How much is there to talk about? _They noticed us walking towards them and smiled widely. "I see you two already know each other," my mother said.

I noticed that we were still holding hands, and our moms were probably looking for an explanation. _Oh shoot… I never got to finish telling my mom who I was seeing. How do I say this without her freaking out that I didn't tell her?_

I looked over at Edward, and he seemed to be in the same predicament. "Um mom, Edward and I… are kind of… together?" the last part sounded like a question.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend together?" Esme inquired.

"Well, we don't like to use that term, but… yes," I said, and both of their faces lit up into smiles.

"Bella, Edward, you don't know how hard we've been trying to get you to be together," my mom said.

I looked at my mom and Esme in shock. Edward's reaction was the same. "So now that's set, let's eat!" Esme chirped.

Edward and I sat down together with our parents. My parents took a great liking to him, and Esme and Carlisle were nothing but delightful to talk to. When dinner was over and our parents were chatting away, I took the time to ask Edward some things.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" he looked at me.

"I was just wondering… If your parents both have light brown eyes, where did you get green eyes from? And Emmett's blue eyes?" I inquired.

He smiled and let out small laugh. "Has anyone ever told you how perceptive you are, Bella? I like it," he winked. "I got my green eyes from my mom's mom, and Emmett got his blue eyes from my dad's mom."

"What are the odds?" I smiled. "So are Emmett and Rosalie coming for Christmas?"

"Probably. But not for a few days," Edward said. I noticed he was staring at me and smiling.

"What?" I asked with a playful smile.

"Nothing. It's just that you look really beautiful tonight," he said while playing with a few strands of my hair.

I blushed. "You look lovely when you blush," he said and I buried my face into his neck to avoid him from seeing my crimson shade.

"Stop dazzling me, Edward," I teased.

"I dazzle you?" he smirked.

"Well, who wouldn't be dazzled by you?" I asked.

"And who wouldn't be mesmerized by your beauty?" he asked, mimicking my stance.

Right before I could give him a witty answer, I heard "Bella! Edward!" being called by my mom, waving us over. We walked over to Edward and my parents.

"We are going to go to the lounge **(I know, who calls it that now?)** with Charlie and Renee. Edward, will you drop Bella home?" Esme said.

"Sure mom," he said.

"Bella, we'll be home late, so don't wait up," my mom said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, children!" I heard Esme say as they were leaving, and heard lots of laughter.

I looked at Edward with a shocked expression. "At least they don't oppose to us being together," I laughed weakly.

Edward laughed and took my hand, "Let's go." We walked over to a black Mercedes, which I assumed was Carlisle's. As we approached the car, Edward took my hand and pinned me against the car, taking me by surprise. He crashed his lips to mine, in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and just as I was about to part my mouth, the alarm to the car a few rows down went off. Loudly.

Just as the owner shut it off, Edward looked at me with a rueful expression. "Sorry Bella, it's just I've been waiting all night to do that," he said with his perfect crooked smile.

"It's alright, Edward. You happen to be a good kisser," I teased him with a smile.

"I can say the same about you," he kissed me softly. "I better get you home, if we keep this up, we'll be here all night."

Edward walked me to the front door. I reached under the welcome mat and pulled out the spare key my parents always kept underneath. I pulled Edward inside so he wouldn't freeze to death in the snow.

"It's funny, I feel like a teenager coming home from a date with her 'boyfriend'," I emphasized the last word just to tease Edward.

"Bella, you don't want to get on my bad side…" Edward joked.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" I challenged playfully.

"This," he carried me bridal style to the couch and started tickling me on my sides.

"Edward… please stop…" I managed through my laughs. He finally stopped. I was breathing heavily after all of that hysterical laughing. "Now I know never to get on your bad side," I giggled.

Edward looked at his watch and said, "Bella, I think your parents will be home soon. I better get going, unless you want to be interrogated for two hours."

I smiled. "Okay, Edward," we walked over the front door. I gave him a kiss and said, "See you soon."

"Bye Bella," he said with his dazzling smile.

All I can say is that I'm in love with Edward Cullen.

**AN: Well that's Chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed it! Lot's of fluff. Also, there is a poll pertaining to the story on my profile, and I really need your opinion to write more! So please check out the clothes on my profile, vote, and review! I would like to have 20 reviews for this chapter so I can go on. Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the late update. Thank you all that were willing to be my beta. It was a really hard decision, but my beta is angcull008****. She has written some wonderful stories, so please check them out! Here's Chapter 12! By the way, angcull008**** helped me with many**** things in this chapter, so I can't take all the credit!**

**Scrubs**

_Bella's POV_

The Cullen's were hosting a party before Christmas for all of their close friends tonight. Although, I am guessing that they have many close friends. So I was in my closet deciding what to wear. After choosing my clothes, I went straight for a shower and washed my hair.

After drying my hair into waves I put my dress on. It was a silver dress with a light yellow floral pattern on it and a black lace neckline. I put on my makeup and shoes and met my mom downstairs. My dad was still at work, so he would meet us at the Cullen's house later.

"Bella, you look gorgeous," my mother said.

"Thanks, mom," I smiled. "You look beautiful as always."

I got in the passenger seat of my mom's black Audi and we headed to the Cullen's. We pulled up to a beautiful, not to mention large, white house. It had a long, winding driveway.

When we got up to the door, my mom simply opened it. I gave her a questioning look.

She smiled and answered, "I've been here for enough parties to know that Esme always leaves the key under the welcome mat. All of us friends do that when we have guests over."

"Oh," I said. "That's… very interesting."

She laughed and we walked inside. I must say, the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The house was modestly beautiful, there were gorgeous Persian rugs and accessories throughout the house. Esme greeted us as we entered.

"Bella, you look beautiful," Esme gushed. I also said hello to Carlisle before he had to go and greet the others.

"Thank you, Esme," I smiled. "Your house is magnificent." I was looking around for Edward at the moment. _Where is he?_

"Thank you, dear," she said. "Rosalie and Emmett are here. They were looking for you. I think they are at the bar. Oh, and, Edward went out to get some pasta sauce for me, so he'll be here soon."

"Thanks Esme," I said.

As I approached the bar, I saw Emmett and Rosalie conversing quietly with each other.

"Bella!" When Emmett saw me, he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, Emmett… Can't… breathe," I said.

"Em, you're killing her!" Rosalie scolded.

"Sorry, Bella," he said.

"It's fine," I smiled, and then turned to Rosalie. She looked radiant. "Hi, Rosalie," I

said. "How are you?"

She gave me a tight hug, and said, "I'm doing great, Bella."

Emmett went to go talk with some of Carlisle's colleagues that he was supposed to meet, while Rosalie and I sat down at the bar. "So Rose, how is everything going?"

"Everything is great, actually. The wedding plans are going great. Which reminds me, we have to go get dresses and pick out the color scheme," she said, almost talking to herself. I could sense something wasn't right.

"Rose, is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I gave her an unconvinced look. "Okay, well, it's just that… I'm pregnant," she said, whispering.

"Wow, Rose, that is wonderful!" I exclaimed, keeping my voice low. "Emmett must be so excited to be a father," I said.

Rose gave me a sheepish look. "You _did _tell him, right?" I asked her.

"No," she sighed.

"Why not?"

"I'm scared," she confessed.

"Why should you be scared, Rose?" I asked her.

"What if I tell him and he doesn't want kids right now? What if he leaves me?"

"No, Rose. He loves you too much to ever do anything like that to you. You are getting married next month, so I really think you should tell him beforehand. That way he'll be prepared, and ecstatic."

"Okay, Bella," she smiled. "I think I'll tell him on New Year's."

"Perfect," I said. I would love to see his reaction when she announces that she's pregnant at the turn of the year.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to go and see where Emmett is," Rose said.

"Sure Rose, go ahead," I said.

I turned to the bartender, "Can I have a virgin raspberry daiquiri?"

"Sure thing, ma'am."

I was sipping at my drink when I heard two girls talking rather obnoxiously to each other.

"Edward Cullen? He's definitely a catch, Anya," a fiery red head told her friend. That got my attention.

The girl who I assumed was Anya responded, "Yeah, we met last week. I must say, we got along really well," I knew there was a double meaning behind her words.

"So, how was he?" The red head giggled. "If you know what I mean."

"Great, as usual," Anya said smugly. My jaw literally dropped open. Edward wasn't like this. But also, our relationship was fairly new. I mean, this girl Anya was gorgeous. She had striking features with a perfectly slender body. She was tall, from what I noticed and had shoulder length light blonde hair. Her eyes were an icy sapphire. Then I remembered. She was the daughter of one of my mom's colleagues. I met her last year when I came home for winter break during my last year of college. All I can say is one word: bitch.

I was debating in my mind whether or not Anya was telling the truth. Just then, I noticed Edward walking towards where I was sitting. Suddenly Anya walked up to Edward and hugged him tightly. He looked like he was caught off guard for a second, but then smiled. Almost as if he was _pleased _to see her.

"They make such a wonderful couple, don't they?" I heard some women conversing behind me. I didn't even bother turning around to see who "they" were. I had heard enough. I had seen enough. By now, I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't take it anymore, and I had to leave. Just as I was getting up to leave, Edward and I made eye contact. I just shook my head and went to look for my mother.

"Bella!" I heard Edward say. I just ignored him.

I found my mom talking with Esme in the living room. "Mom, is dad here yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah he is, Bella, how come?" my mom asked.

"Can you come home with dad? I need your car keys to go home. I am feeling kind of sick," I said. I wasn't lying. By now, I felt like I had been punched in the stomach with a hundred pound weight.

My mother looked concerned. "Are you sure, Bella? You haven't eaten dinner yet."

"I'm sure mom," I said.

She sighed, "Okay, honey. Make sure you take some Tylenol when you get home."

"Okay," I took the keys from her and was ready to leave when Esme stopped me.

"Did you find Edward, dear?" she asked.

"I found him alright, Esme," I tried to smile.

"Feel better, Bella," she said.

"I will, hopefully," with that, I left.

_Edward's POV_

I'd finally returned home after getting that "special" pasta sauce my mother wanted. I had to go to three stores to find it. By now, the driveway was full of cars, and I rushed inside, mainly because I couldn't wait to see Bella.

After changing and giving my mom the pasta sauce, I went to look for Bella. I spotted her at the bar looking as beautiful as ever. I swear, she looks more and more attractive every time I see her. But something seemed to be troubling her. She seemed to be having an internal argument. She just wasn't herself.

I started walking towards her when suddenly a girl came and wrapped her arms around me. That caught me off guard and I looked to see who it was. It was Anya. Ugh. Saying her name gave me shivers down my spine. She was perhaps one the most annoying creatures on earth. She was the daughter of one of my father's colleagues. Hence, I was forced to be pleasant to her.

I smiled politely, and said, "Nice to see you Anya." Not.

"You too, Edward," she said. "So, why don't we go up to your room?" she said suggestively.

See, this is why I disliked her so much. "Uh, I'd rather not."

"Why not, Eddie?" I cringed at the use of that name.

"Anya, it's Edward," I avoided telling her why I didn't want her to come into my bedroom.

Then she started talking about how horrible her hair stylist was and how she had to find a new one and whatnot. I simply ignored her and looked across the room only to make eye contact with Bella. She just shook her head and left. I was confused for a second, but then it hit me. She had the wrong idea. Me. Anya. Talking. Her hugging me. Shit.

"Bella!" I tried to go after her but was stopped by my father to meet some of his work friends. This one man talked on and on about bypass surgery and its effects. Finally, I was able to excuse myself and went to look for Bella. I frantically searched around the house.

When I was unable to find her, I went to my mom and Mrs. Swan to ask them if they had seen Bella.

_Renee's POV _**(I know… it'll make sense) **

Esme and I were talking after Bella had gone to the bar to meet Emmett and Rosalie. Suddenly, Esme said, "They make such a wonderful couple, don't they?"

"Who?" I asked.

"My son and your daughter, Edward and Bella," Esme clarified.

"They sure do," I agreed. Edward was perfect for Bella. The way he looks at her. With so much love and affection. It reminds me of how much Charlie and I love each other. The problem is, I don't think they have told each other that they love one another.

Just then, Bella came up to me and said, "Mom, is dad here yet?" She looked troubled.

"Yeah he is, Bella, how come?" I asked.

"Can you come home with dad? I need your car keys to go home. I am feeling kind of sick," she said.

I looked at her with worry. "Are you sure, Bella? You've not eaten dinner yet."

"I'm sure mom," she said.

I sighed, "Okay, honey. Make sure you take some Tylenol when you get home."

"Okay," she took the keys from me and was ready to leave when Esme asked, "Did

you find Edward, dear?"

"I found him alright, Esme," Bella said in a monotone voice.

"Feel better, Bella," she said.

"I will, hopefully," with that, she left.

"I'm worried about her," I said.

"She does seem a little upset," Esme said. "Do you think she and Edward are fighting?"

"I hope not," I sighed. We started talking about other things when I saw Edward come up to us with a worried and upset expression. "Good evening, Mrs. Swan. Have any of you seen Bella?" he asked hurriedly.

"She just left about ten minutes ago. She was feeling sick," I answered.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Watch your language!" Esme scolded him.

"Sorry, mom," he murmured.

I had to smile at that. But then my face became serious, "Is everything alright, Edward?"

"Well, not really," he said. "Bella and I had a misunderstanding," he explained everything from Anya pouncing on him to watching Bella walk away from him. I could see the sadness in his eyes as he told Esme and I what happened.

"I have to go see her," he said.

"Edward, I don't think that is such a good idea," I said. "Give her some time to sort it out herself."

"You don't want to make it worse," Esme added.

He sighed. "Okay, but no matter what I am going to see her tomorrow," he said. "I'm going to my room, mom. Bye, Mrs. Swan," he said.

"Bye Edward," I said.

"I never liked that Anya girl," Esme said.

"Me either, Esme," I said. Anya was the spoiled daughter of Dr. Higgins. She was extremely rude and self-centered. I could see her doing something like this to hurt Bella. I really had the heart to tell her off, but it would just make matters worse and

bring her into the problem even more.

_Bella's POV_

I drove as fast as I could when I got into my mom's car. A million thoughts were racing through my mind. _How could he do this? Didn't I mean anything to him? _

When I got home, I raced up to my room and changed as fast as I could. Jumping into my bed, I sobbed under the warm covers, staining my pillow with tears. I couldn't believe that the man who I told myself I loved broke my heart in the matter of minutes. I really didn't care if I was overreacting, because, truth be told, Edward Cullen would be someone who I would never forget.

For the rest of the night, I lay in my bed and eventually cried myself to sleep.

**AN: Well, there's some drama for you. For those of you who are asking, I had to put in Renee's POV in because it basically tied the loose ends together. Once again, I am sorry for the long wait, and I will try to update as soon as I can. So, for now, all I can say is… please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello everyone! Some of you liked chapter 12, some thought it was okay. Others, not too much. I hope I did a better job with this chapter. **

**Before I forget, I just wanted to tell you that I watched Penelope ****the movie today. And for all of you that have watched it, there is a guy named Edward in it. Who turns out to be a complete jerk. Well, I kept on yelling at the directors in my head saying, "couldn't you give him another name except Edward!" Because by now the name Edward has imprinted in my head as the Edward we all know and love. I just had the sudden urge to tell you readers that. Enjoy.**

**Scrubs**

Bella's POV

I groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. 12:34. Ugh. I couldn't sleep at all. I just felt so guilty. And stupid. I mean, how could I have jumped to conclusions like that? I overreacted,I should have asked Edward.

I picked up the phone to call Edward and tell him I was sorry until I heard a tap at the window. At first I ignored it. I mean, this is Forks. It rains every other day here. But then the tapping got louder. I was starting to freak out a little bit, so I slowly walked over to the window and opened the curtain.

It was Edward perched up on the branch of the tree outside my room. I immediately opened the window.

"Edward!" I whispered, not wanting to wake my parents. "What are you doing here? It's freezing outside! You'll catch a cold!"

He slid off the branch and climbed through the large window. I was in awe of how graceful he could be doing such a little thing. The moonlight shone in his face and I could see his perfectly outlined features. Edward started speaking in a rushed voice. "Bella, what you saw there wasn't what you thought it was. Anya is just some person-"

He was about to continue until I silenced him by putting my finger on his lips. I hugged him tightly. "It's alright Edward. I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

"Don't apologize, Bella," he said. "But I was wondering, what made you think that I would actually be in a relationship with Anya?"

"She's gorgeous, Edward," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "More than I'll ever be."

"You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding."

I shook my head.

"Bella, don't you get it?" Edward asked me. I didn't have a chance to respond because he switched the light on and put his hands on my shoulders so I was facing the full length mirror by my dresser.

"Look at yourself," Edward said. "Your soft mahogany hair, creamy skin, brown eyes that I lose myself in. Lips I am always longing to feel on mine," I blushed. "And that lovely blush," he softly caressed my cheek with his hand.

I was about to interrupt him when he continued. "Your slender body, gorgeous legs, toned arms. You're beautiful, inside and out. That's why I love you, Bella. More than anything."

I turned around in his arms to look at him. "I don't want you to feel obliged to say it too, Bella."

I gently touched his face. "I'm more than ready to tell you, Edward. I love you, too," I smiled. "That felt so right to say." It felt so good to finally tell Edward how much I cared about him. Just then, he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

Somehow, we ended up on my bed with me on top of Edward. If this was someone else, it would be awkward, but with Edward, nothing ever was. I rolled off him so I was on my elbow facing him.

"Edward, how did you manage to come here without getting into trouble?" I asked.

"First of all Bella, I don't know if you know, but 22 year old men shouldn't really bother about getting into trouble from their moms because most of them actually have their own lives," he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Second, I told our mothers that I would go and see you tomorrow when I talked to them tonight. I recall getting here at 12:40. That technically is tomorrow by yesterday's standards. And last, I couldn't wait to see you anymore, Bella."

I kissed him softly. "Thank you, Edward. For everything," we laid in each other's arms until we both fell asleep.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say softly.

"Hmm?" I asked as I opened my eyes and traced the outline of his face.

"Do you know that it's already 5:30 in the morning?"

"Already? Wow, I guess time goes by fast when you're in love," I smiled and looked at his reaction.

He smirked. "Hate to burst your bubble, but that was an extremely cheesy line," he laughed.

I giggled. "I know."

"As much as I don't want to, I think I should leave. I don't think you're parents would appreciate it if they saw that you had a man in your bed."

"I guess so," I reluctantly agreed. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Why are my parents awake at 5:30 in the morning on a Saturday? I looked at Edward in panic.

He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he sprung off the bed taking my hand. He pulled me close and said, "I'll see you later Bella. You've still got to see my room."

I smiled. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too," he gently kissed me. Then we heard "Bella?" from my mom, whom I presumed was standing right outside my door.

I looked at Edward with wide eyes. "Uh, coming mom. Don't open the door yet," I managed to say.

"Bye Bella," Edward whispered and went out through my window. I watched him leave and then blew him a kiss when he was back on the ground. I know, cheesy.

I darted to my bed and covered myself with the blanket. "You can come in mom," I said.

My mom slowly opened the door whereas I tried to look as normal as possible. "How are you feeling, honey?" my mom asked. I was confused for a second, but then it dawned on me. She still thinks I was sick.

"Oh, I'm feeling fine, mom," I said, but it came out sounding rushed.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" she was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah," I said unevenly. "Just peachy," That isn't going to help.

"Bella, I know that you and Edward--"

I cut her off. "It's fine, mom. Really," I put my hand on her own, to show that it really was okay.

"I just want you two to sort it out--"

I interrupted her again. I know it was rude, but she's my mom. She'll catch on if I tell her anything else. "It'll be okay, mother. I promise."

"Fine Bella. I just feel that you have grown up too fast. Your father and I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too, mom. But let's make use of the time I have here, shall we?" I asked.

She smiled. "Of course, Bella. Take a shower and come down for breakfast. I was thinking we could go Christmas shopping today, since you are feeling better."

"Sure mom, I'll see you in a bit," with that, I went to go take a shower. Shopping with my mom was relatively easy. Thankfully nothing like the shopping trips I go with Alice. My mom is really patient, so it turns out to be okay. Although, she can go overboard at times.

Page break

We celebrated Christmas at the Cullen's house. It was a very enjoyable experience. Our parents were happy that everything was alright between Edward and I. We exchanged gifts and had a wonderful time. Esme showed me all of Edward and Emmett's baby albums, much to Edward's disdain. The pictures were completely adorable.

Edward had booked the same flight as I did so we could go home together two days before the New Year's party Alice was throwing.

Beep Beep Beep…

I groaned and shut off my cell phone alarm. I had to wake up early today because Edward and my flight was leaving this afternoon. My parents along with Carlisle and Esme were going to see us off.

I hopped into the shower and let the hot water hit my back and relieve my back muscles. I washed my hair and body, and got out knowing that I would be late if I didn't hurry up.

The weather was really cold, so I wore a pair of fitting jeans with a simple pink cashmere sweater with my pink plaid scarf. I dried my hair, letting it fall into loose waves. It would get messed up on the flight anyway. I decided on only some lip gloss. I grabbed my mini suitcase and bag and went downstairs to greet my parents.

My mom was in the kitchen, making breakfast, while my dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. When I came in he looked up and said, "Good morning, Bella."

"Hi, dad," I said while sitting down next to him. "Hey, mom. Do you need any help?"

She turned around and looked at me, "No sweetheart. I need to make sure you are well fed before you leave for New York."

I smiled. "Okay, mom." I ate breakfast peacefully with my parents talking to them about New York, and my friends and colleagues I have there.

"You certainly have settled down well over there, Bella," my dad said.

"Yeah, but it was because of you and mom's support," I smiled. Dad helped me with putting my bags in the car while my mom was busy making sure I had everything. As we drove to the airport, I couldn't help but feel sad leaving my home once again.

We parked the car and got my bags while heading to the terminal. My parents spotted Carlisle and Esme and started talking with them. As usual.

I craned my neck to see if I could spot Edward anywhere, when Esme came up to me. "Looking for Edward, dear?" she asked.

"Um, sort of," I admitted.

She laughed. "He'll be here soon. Just parking the car. He loves his Volvo, but that boy does anything to drive Carlisle's car," she laughed.

I laughed along with her. Esme was always so full of life. No wonder she and my mother get along so well. Esme went back to talking to my mother, when I felt two arms snake around my waist. "Good morning beautiful," Edward's silky voice whispered in my ears.

I turned around in his arms. "Good morning, handsome," I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. I made it quick in fear of our parents seeing. They had no problem with us being together, but I personally think it is kind of embarrassing making out in front of your parents.

Edward and I checked in and got our boarding passes before heading back to our parents to say our goodbyes. "Well mom, I guess it is time to leave," I said reluctantly. I didn't want to accept the fact it was already time to leave.

My mom was tearing up and crying. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm going to miss you a lot," she said. She hugged me.

"It's okay, mom," I said. "We'll see each other soon. I promise." I couldn't help but get choked up.

"Don't let go of that boy; Edward's a keeper," she winked at me and I blushed slightly.

I turned to my dad and hugged him also. "I'll miss you, dad. Make sure mom's okay, though. Please," I gave him a pleading expression.

He laughed. "I'll make sure to. I'm happy you have Edward. He's a good boy." I never thought that my dad would ever say that. When I was seventeen, he always used to joke and say that he won't let me date until I was 30. But then again, everyone loves Edward. Especially me. "Stay safe, kiddo."

"It's been wonderful meeting you, sir," Edward shook my father's hand.

"You too, son. Take care of my daughter for me."

"I will, sir," Edward said.

I went to say bye to Edward's parents "It's been a pleasure meeting both of you," I hugged Carlisle and Esme.

Esme said to me, "You're perfect for Edward, Bella," she told me. "I've never seen him more happy in my life. He's always been immersed in his studies."

"I'm really lucky to have someone like him," I smiled. I really don't know how I got this lucky. Just then Edward broke me out of my thoughts and asked, "Should we get going?"

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

We waved back to our parents and proceeded for security check. We were done faster than expected so Edward and I just sat in the waiting area by the departure gate.

After half an hour of talking, Edward was immersed in Times magazine while I was reading Sense and Sensibility. Suddenly, behind us, I heard some people talking. What got my attention was that they were talking about Edward. Loudly.

"Oh my gosh, he is sooo hot!" A girlish squeal came from behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that she was turned around in her chair and looking at Edward. Obvious much?

"I know. You think I have a chance with him?" another female voice said.

"But who do you think that girl is? Probably his girlfriend, Melanie," a male voice said.

I stole a glance at Edward. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was really cute when he squirmed. I, however, found the whole scenario amusing.

"Well, let me try anyway," the woman's voice said.

Edward and I exchanged a glance of worry. Then, Edward smiled at me and gently kissed me on the lips. I heard some sighs from the back. We pulled apart and went back to what we were doing, trying to be nonchalant and not attract attention.

All business class passengers flying to New York on flight 892 please proceed for boarding. Our flight was uneventful, except there were stewardesses that kept flirting with Edward. Even though some of them looked old enough to be his mother.

After one of the stewardesses left, Edward groaned silently, "Why does everyone have to be so annoying?"

"Sorry Edward, but I can't help it if you're the apple of everyone's eye," I teased.

"Well, you'll always be the apple of my eye," he teased back. I laughed and shook my head. After a few moments of silence, he said, "I forgot to tell you something."

"Oh really? And what may that be?"

"That I love you," his cool breath blew on my face.

"I love you too, Edward," he kissed my forehead as the seatbelt sign came on, signaling that we were going to land soon.

When we reached New York, we grabbed a taxi since none of our cars were here. Edward told the driver to go to my condo, so he could make sure everything was okay. He really was perfect.

I was laughing at something Edward said when I got they key of my condo out. I unlocked it, and my laughter immediately stopped as I took in my surroundings.

To say the least, I was astonished at what I saw.

**AN: Sorry I left you with a cliffhanger! What do you think happened? I hope you liked Chapter 13. I'm really sorry for the delay in updating. **

**Okay, so I was recently looking over my number of hits and reviews, and I noticed that they have decreased significantly. Please tell me if there is anything I can do to improve my writing. **

**Well, that's all of my rambling for today. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So, many of you enjoyed, much to my liking, Chapter 13. Many of you are also mad at my long waits between updates. I am really sorry about that, I'll try to update faster. This chapter was co-written with ****_uemialice_**. **She basically helped me with the whole plot and wrote a lot of this for me. So, credits go to her too! Also, thanks to ****_OrangeBlossom626_ for being my 200th reviewer! So, enjoy chapter 14!**

**Scrubs**

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes, when the door had opened wide enough for me and Edward to look through.

The chairs were toppled over, the table broken, the glass in my cupboards shattered, the couch cut open, spilling filling feathers all across the room. The curtain was flapping wildly, since the glass in the window was busted, too. My beautiful condo that I took so long to decorate with my mother was ruined.

"Oh. My. God," I whispered. My condo looked like a battle field. Quickly, I ran into the kitchen, seeing that the cupboards where the silver cutlery and plates used to be, empty. In total shock, I flung every drawer, box or closet open I could reach… all empty.

This can't be! _Oh God, and my money? My papers? Did they steal those, too?_ I pushed myself past Edward who was beside me all the time – squeezing comforting my shoulder – and hurried into my bedroom where my safe was. I sighed a breath of relief when I discovered that the thieves weren't able to steal it's content.

Edward was at the door frame while I sat down on my destroyed bed, burying my face in my hands. I could see him from the corner of my eyes shrugging away from the wall and placing himself beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"At least I've still got my papers and money and all that," I mumbled into my hands.

There was a silence between us. Edward – probably not finding the right words – and I – too shocked to form any words.

Finally, Edward spoke, "Bella, you can't stay here. What you need is a safe place to stay. I've been planning on asking you this, anyhow – and excuse me for taking this moment as the perfect opportunity, but…" He grabbed my shoulders, and then taking one finger to tilt my chin up so he could see into my eyes. "Bella, would you move in with me?"

I deliberated for a second. Edward was perfect. He would never hurt me, and I really needed a place to stay. We weren't moving in the relationship too fast – not at all! It was perfect pace. So why not? Why not take the next step?

"Yes, I'd love to."

Edward smiled a kind, gentle and sweet smile. "Good."

I rested my head against his beautifully muscled chest, closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the debris of my bedroom anymore.

--

After Edward and I filed a police report, we went back to my condo, and Edward helped me gather my belongings. My clothes, shoes, and purses were still there, so I wouldn't be hearing a lot from Alice.

"That was the last one," Edward said, kicking the entrance door behind him shut and dropping the box at my feet. "You've really got a lot of books, love." He smiled and shook his head.

I wrapped my arms around his middle, smiling into his chest. "Yeah, I'm glad the thieves haven't been interested in those… must be really stupid low-IQ thieves then, huh?"

Edward laughed and kissed my hair. We stood there for a while, Edward rocking us gently in silence back and forth. I sighed, content. "Bella?"

"Hmmm?" I answered.

He was squirming a little, so I raised my head – chin resting on his chest – looking curiously at him. Edward seemed to struggle for words.

"Uh… do you want to, um… sleep in the guest room or with me in my bed? God, no, I don't mean you have to sleep with me, I meant, you could sleep in my bed while I sleep there, too. Or you could sleep there alone, and I would sleep on the couch or in the guest–"

I placed my hand over his mouth. A smile playing at the sides of my mouth. "I'd love to sleep with you in your bed."

Edward removed my hand, placing a kiss into the palm and the pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you, Edward," I said after we broke apart.

"I love you too," he replied.

After I had called my parents and informed them that I now lived with Edward because my condo was broken into, I had a hard time reassuring my mother that I was fine and that everything was okay. After I was able to calm her down, she was ecstatic when she heard that I from now on lived with Edward. She sounded really smug.

It was 10pm when I finally put down the phone – I had to call a lot of people and agencies to let them know of my new address – and I could go to bed.

Edward was coming out of the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom when I came into the room, his hair wet and tousled, wearing dark blue sweat pants, and no shirt. Oh God…

He smiled at me, pulling back the covers to slip under them, and I headed for the shower myself.

Fifteen minutes later, I exited the bathroom, using a towel to rub my hair dry – a little at least. I was wearing a tight fitting tank top and a pair of shorts. Edward was leaning against the headboard, one of his muscular arms draped behind his head.

When I got into bed on my side, he groaned. "Really, Bella. Are you trying to kill me? It's going to be hard enough with just the idea of you sleeping next to, and now you are wearing this? Do you expect me to close my eyes at all when I have such an extraordinary sight?"

I blushed but giggled. "Says the gorgeous man without a shirt."

Turning my face to him, he scooted down and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. His breath was fanning over my face…he smelled so good…

"Hm… I wouldn't mind you shirtless, either." he grinned wickedly at me.

I slapped his shoulder playfully. "Edward Cullen, behave!"

Edward kissed my lips passionately before leaning back and flipping of the lights.

"Fine," he murmured, "goodnight, beautiful," but I could feel his hands on my back snaking lower and lower until they rested very low on my hips. My breathing hitched. He is such a tease…

Hmmm… two can play a game. I moved my hands around his neck lower and pushed them down his chest, painfully slowly, touching every inch, caressing every muscle, running my fingers across every dent and bump. My hands rested at the waistband of his sweat pants, one finger gliding along the rubber.

Again, Edward let out a groan. Quickly, he removed his hands from my "waist" and captured my hands in his. Then, he said, "Yeah, I get your point."

I smiled innocently at him, pretending not to have a clue. "What, honey?"

His eyes narrowed, realizing that I was playing with him. I giggled, letting my guard down, and pressed my lips firmly to his. He was eager to deepen the kiss, his tongue tracing the contours of my lower lip, but I pulled away and gave him one…two…pecks and then turned around, my back facing him.

I heard his sighing contently and felt his arms snake around my waist, pulling me very close to his chest. I could feel Edward lips on my damp hair.

"Edward, I thought I made my point clear?" I tried to keep my voice stern, but the feeling of his hands on me was too good.

"Yes, believe me, you've made it very clear. I'll let you sleep now." Despite his words, his hands glided lower again, until they were far under my bellybutton.

"Edward," I warned. But he interrupted me.

"What, so I can't even touch you anymore?" he said, feigning hurt.

I smiled, and patted his hands that were low on my hips. "You can, Edward, you can."

And the we fell asleep, in each other's arms.

When I awoke I realized that I hadn't slept this amazing in weeks. I opened my eyes and saw that my head was resting on Edward's chest. No wonder I slept so well!

"Ah, good morning, sleeping beauty," Edward said softly, taking one hand from my waist, only to stroke my hair gently. "Did you sleep well?" I felt him pressing his lips on my hair. I looked up and smiled.

"No, I didn't sleep well. I slept amazingly. Must be my pillow." I winked at him and then gave him a peck on the lips and hopped out of bed.

Edward stretched his arms out, begging me to come back into bed. I shook my head no.

"Nuh-uh, Edward. I couldn't promise for anything if I would come back into there with you. You are shirtless, after all." I winked again and jumped into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. I knew I had just showered in the evening, but my hair was a mess since I didn't blow-dry it. After the shower I got dressed in a coral colored top and beige pants, and quickly did my make-up and hair.

Thirty minutes after I entered the bathroom, I got out, only to find no one in bed. Edward?" I called out and walked down the stairs. "Where are you?"

"Over here, love," I heard him say from the kitchen. He handed me a cup of coffee and we ate breakfast together, before Edward got ready for work. Our drive to the hospital was pretty uneventful, except that it was extremely difficult for Edward to maneuver through the freshly fallen snow.

When we got to the hospital, we went out separate ways to make rounds on our patients. Edward and I were assigned to be in charge of an adult case, which we don't normally do, but there were simply not enough doctors at the time. So, I became Luke Rowan, the patient's, primary care doctor, while Edward was his surgeon. He had a brain tumor, and Edward had never really done adult surgeries, so he was going to learn on this patient with one of the senior doctors.

It was very interesting to work with Mr. Rowan. Because of his tumor, the part of the brain that controls speech was damaged. So, he said whatever was on his mind. No matter what it was.

Edward and I were in Mr. Rowan's room while Edward was taking his blood pressure and I was writing some things down in his chart. Many other nurses and doctors were in the room, finishing their rounds and seeing other patients across the hall. Once in a while, Edward would look at me and we would share our little private moment.

Mr. Rowan seemed to catch that, he said loudly, "Hey, doc. From the look in your eyes I would say, you would really love to jump Swan over there, huh? If you don't, I would." Edward laughed and I immediately blushed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave us a knowing look.

We continued what we were doing except when Mr. Rowan and Edward made little jokes once in a while. Suddenly, Edward's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID, saying, "I'd love to continue to talk with you, Mr. Rowan, but I really have to take this." And he was out of the room, but before that he leant to me, whispering into my ear, "He is so right, Bella."

When Edward was gone, Mr. Rowan said, "Huh, what did he say? Something like 'meet you in the on-call room in ten' or what?"

I rolled my eyes at him jokingly, though I had a grin on my face.

He said, "Ha, told ya."

We proceeded with the surgery-preparations. I handed the chart to the nurse Maggie, saying, "He is allergic to Isopropyl, so give him 10mg Milbarbitur, that ought to do it. And do not give him Sauresphenyl, because that doesn't go well with the 10mg. Try Dementyl and he'll be fine. When he's got any further questions, page me. I'm off to lunch."

I was sitting with Alice and Angela and a few other doctors at our lunch table. Alice came over from the boutique to meet Jasper. We were chatting and eating, having a light conversation. My head spun to the side – a smile still on my face from a funny story Angela just told me – when someone pulled the chair back beside me.

"Hey Edward," I smiled, throwing my arms around him when he sat down. He looked very distracted. He seemed to be staring in mid-air. I waved a hand in front of his face.

Edward looked at me. Apparently I had pulled him out of his reverie because he shook his head quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sorry, love." Edward kissed me on the lips with force, and I forgot the crowded lunch area around us. He was eager now, asking silently for entrance, which I allowed him immediately and his tongue slipped into my mouth. It was a heavenly kiss.

"Ahem," I heard someone clear their throat. It was Alice. We pulled apart, my face was flushed, but Edward looked casually at her.

"Guys… we are eating here."

I blushed even more, realizing that everyone had been looking at us. Oops. I buried my face in Edward's chest.

He laughed and said to Alice, "Fine." And he whispered convincingly into my ear, "Don't you think I will forget this. We will continue later where we just left off." I smiled broadly. I really liked this new turn in our relationship, we were starting to get closer and it made us both happy.

"Oh, guys, did you know that there's another intern coming to Mercy? Apparently he is a real trouble maker! He didn't pass the internship test four times, and the one time where he finally passed, it was so close." Alice held her hand up, motioning with her index finger and thumb a tiny space. "His name is Jacob Black, he'll start tomorrow."

"Alice, how do you know all this?" I asked her, incredulously. "You don't even work here."

Tiny Alice tapped her forehead. "Oh, well, what can I say? I'm psychic." We all laughed at that.

Edward was squirming uncomfortably in his seat when conversation continued. I looked up at him, my eyebrows raised. "What is wrong, Edward? Are you okay?"

He met my gaze. "Bella, I have to talk to you." He got up and took my hand, guiding me away from the others.

We were around the corner, when Edward came to a halt, took a deep breath and said, "Bella, my father called." I was anxious how he would continue. His father Carlisle was a wonderful man. He was compassionate, smart, and incredibly handsome. I hoped he was okay. "He's got friends in England… London, to be exact. And," the next words flowed very quickly out of his mouth and I had to concentrate on catching them all.

I had a feeling that those words would hurt me deep. "He wants me to visit them. They offered me a practical training at their hospital, I could gather loads of experiences like working at top hospitals, getting to use advanced technology, and it will look good on my CV. Dad said rejecting is out of the question."

"But that's great, Edward! It would be wonderful and really good in your curriculum vitae!" I said, trying to encourage him. A week or two without him… I could live, couldn't I? He deserved this practical training, he was an amazing doctor.

Edward sighed. "The thing is… it's for two and a half months."

**AN: Ah. So what do you think? I don't think this cliff-hanger was as bad as last time. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! They motivate me, and me being motivated makes the chapters come quicker!**

**P.S. I forgot to add, I have a new poll on my profile, so please go vote.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Wow. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Listen, I am so sorry for the lack of updating lately. The lame excuse would be 'I have been so busy with other things in my life and blah blah blah'. Right?

Well, part of that's right. I _have _been quite busy, but the truth is that this story has been on my mind almost everyday. I keep on trying to brainstorm when I get the chance, but with my luck, I get nowhere.

So when I had some time last Friday, I sat down in front of my computer and re-read "Scrubs" to refresh my memory. And truth be told, I was kind of disappointed in my writing. I think that my writing had grown since I posted my first chapter of the story. I hope it has, anyway.

So I came to the conclusion that I would not be able to get anywhere in this story without changing some things. I opened up an empty file on Microsoft and typed up the things I needed to change. Like their ages, perhaps? (I was uninformed back then…)

That list of five things or so quickly grew to twenty five.

Now you're probably thinking: 'She's going to delete the story, isn't she?' Lucky (or not) for you, I am not going to. I was thinking of basically "revamping" this story. There will probably be a lot of changes, and perhaps a whole new storyline and characterization.

Some of you may be upset, but there is simply not much I have to work with at this point. This story is a little too "sugar-coated" and I _really _need a reality check.

My editing beta and I really couldn't come up with much on what to do next. I was thinking that I should just restart the story with a little more angst and unpredictability, so I don't bore you to death.

You may not even recognize it as the same story, and so I need your feedback on this whole "revamping" thing. And this feedback should be something that I could form a conclusion on, because at this point I'll take anything I can get.

I hate to sound desperate, but that's life.

In the meantime I started a new story called "Live, Laugh, Love" and it basically consists of all the things "Scrubs" does not have, and things that I should have added before. There _will_ be more angst in upcoming chapters, and more unpredictability.

Check it out if you're still reading.

Overall, I need your feedback on what I should do for this story, because there is really no way I can continue with what I have up so far. Either I delete this, or just repost new chapters with a whole new storyline. I just don't want you loyal readers and reviewers to get upset because of my setback.

Your comments and PMs will be appreciated. I hate to sound depressing, but I am just stuck in a rut right now regarding this story, and need your feedback. Thanks!

**Note: I prefer PMs because I don't want my review count to unnecessarily go up and me getting credit for the work I haven't been able to do. So, please PM me. Anonymous reviews are fine if you don't have an account though. Thanks again!**


End file.
